New Beginnings
by LOSTINWRITING13
Summary: [MOVIEVERSE] Jacob, Emma, Miss P, and the rest of the peculiar children start their lives first on the boat and then at a completely new location. Emma and Jacob explore their relationship while the others adjust to their new surroundings. Rated M for safety...those parts will come later. Note: I suck at summaries. The story is much better, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob runs the length of the dock. The ship in plain sight. He can see his beautiful goddess looking off into the distance. She doesn't seem to notice him yet. Quickly he climbs on to the ship and slowly makes his way to Emma.

He spies the twins and Hugh and makes a motion for them to stay quiet. He makes his way across the platform and just before he reaches her, she turns around.

"Jacob?" she asks, not sure if he's really there.

"You wouldn't believe what I had to do to get here," he starts, but Emma doesn't focus on the words, just on his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes.

Once she's sure that he's really here, she reaches up and tangles her hand in his hair before pulling his lips down to hers. Jacob's arms constrict around her waist as Emma's other hand clutches the fabric that clings to his chest, further proof that he is really there.

They only break apart when they hear another set of footsteps walking toward them. Jake keeps his arms around Emma though and turns them in the direction of their visitor.

"Mr. Portman, I thought you had left?" Miss Peregrine asks, walking up to the couple.

Jake sighs regrettably. "I did, but I was miserable without all of you, and Emma of course." Emma presses a kiss to the edge of his jaw. "I made it home before deciding to come back. I had to travel through a few loops to get here, but I'm thrilled that I made it in time."

Miss Peregrine smiles. "We're thrilled that you have returned. It gives me great joy to see Miss Bloom happy. Carry on."

"Thank you, Miss." Jake says before turning his attention back to Emma who turns in his arms.

"Your hair is longer," Emma says, pushing some of it back. "And you've gained some muscle tone."

Jake grins. "That I have. I was thinking of getting it cut, the hair I mean."

"If you want to, personally I think it gives you a rugged look." Emma says with a smirk. "Gives me more to hold on to."

Jake lets out a soft groan before pulling Emma's chin up and kissing her senseless. They pull apart and intertwine their hands between them.

"We should probably let the others know that I'm here." Jacob suggests, gesturing with his head toward the direction of the cabins.

"Of course," Emma agrees. They walk together into the steering area where Enoch is steering the ship with Olive at his side. Enoch nods at them once, his attention on the sea. Jake is pleasantly surprised by how well they're doing.

"Jake! When did you get back?" Olive asks with a smile.

"Not too long ago. It took a while, but I'm happy to be back."

"We're happy to have you back," Olive says, giving Jacob's arm a squeeze before turning back towards Enoch and laying her head against his shoulder.

Emma and Jacob then make their way to where the other children are gathered and they all rush at him when they see him.

"Does this mean you're staying for good?" Claire asks. Jacob smiles and squats down to see her at eye level.

"Definitely," Jake says with a backward glance at Emma. "If you'll have me."

"Yay!" Claire rejoices throwing her arms around Jacob's neck and hugging him. The rest of the children hug Jacob with equal fervor.

"Have you decided where we will all be sleeping?" Jacob asks.

"We were thinking Emma would take the captain's quarters since she was the one who originally discovered the ship. The rest of us were going to take some of the open beds in the other rooms." Olive answers his question, walking into the room. "I've already dried off the beds to the best of my abilities."

Jacob nods to himself. "Alright then, have you all decided your rooms then?"

"We have," Miss Peregrine answers. "There a few rooms left over for you to choose from."

"Awesome, Emma would you mind joining me?"

"Of course not," Emma answered quickly, taking Jacob's hand and following him into the hallway where they looked at some of the empty rooms.

Jacob eventually decides on a room…which happened to be only a few feet away from Emma's was. Jacob squeezes her hand as they walk into Emma's quarters. Jacob whistles in appreciation.

"This looks like my old space." Jacob says nostalgically.

Emma looks at him curiously.

"I was a captain when I was in the navy," Jacob answers her question.

"Well, Captain." Emma says with a smirk, taking a hold of the lapels of his jacket. "Captain, to captain, how do you like my space?"

Jacob's hands slowly slide down her body, taking a hold of her hips and bringing them closer to his own. "It fits you, dear captain. Your beauty lights up the room."

"Jacob…what a nice thing to say."

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true," Jacob whispers in her ear, his teeth grazing her earlobe. She shivers and brings her hands up to wrap around his neck, her fingers tangle in his hair.

Emma brings Jacob's lips down to hers and what started as a gentle kiss grows hungrier, more passionate and filled with desire. Jacob slowly backs her up against the wall. Emma uses the leverage to bring her legs up around his waist. Jacob groans against her neck as they catch their breath.

"I love you, Emma." Jacob whispers his eyes locked on hers.

A blush colors Emma's cheeks and tears form in her eyes. "I love you, too, Jacob."

"Hey-hey, what's wrong?" Jacob asks, carrying the two to an arm chair in Emma's room and sitting down, her on his lap.

Emma giggles through her tears and wipes them away. "I'm sorry Jacob, it's just I've been lonely for so long and to hear you say those words…it's better than I could ever dream."

Jacob's eyes fill with compassion and understanding as he presses a kiss to her forehead. "I promise you, Emma Bloom, I will never leave you."

Happy tears slide down Emma's face as she looks into his sincere eyes. "Thank bird," Emma whispers before pressing her lips to his in an even more passionate kiss.

Jacob's hands travel up her back clutching at her waist through the fabric. Emma swipes her tongue across Jacob's lip and he eagerly opens his mouth to hers, their tongues battling.

Knock. Knock.

Jacob groans when Emma pulls back, an apologetic smile on her face. She presses another kiss to his lips before calling out.

"Who is it?"

"It's Miss Peregrine, I'm assuming Mr. Portman is with you?"

"Yes, I'm here," Jacob calls back.

"Good, good, I was hoping you may be able to help us with the navigation?"

"We'll be out in a minute," Jacob answers, lifting Emma up as he sits up and slowly lower her to the floor.

"You know where to find us."

"We have time for this later," Emma promises, a renewed light in her eyes.

"I look forward to it," Jacob grins and then groans.

"What's wrong?" Emma asks, looking him over.

"Nothing's wrong, I promise. I just need to sit down and let my body relax."

Emma's confusion dissipates as she observes the bulge in his pants. She smiles to herself when a light blush colors his cheeks. She reaches out and strokes a hand down his face. "You're cute when you blush, you know."

Jacob smiles back and takes a deep breath. When he's sure he's completely settled he walks with Emma to the helm and takes a look at the map.

"First off, where are you planning on going?" Jacob asks, scanning the map in front of him.

"We were thinking somewhere on the English mainland." Miss Peregrine answers. "It's away from Cairholm but close enough for comfort."

Jacob nods to himself. "We can stay at my house."

All attention shot to him. "You have a house? In England?" Enoch asks in disbelief.

"I accumulated a small fortune throughout my travels and in my brief stint with the navy and was able to buy myself a large mansion. The man who I bought it from was my former superior in the navy. An old bachelor who died not too long ago."

"I'm so sorry, Jacob." Miss Peregrine says.

Jacob shakes his head. "He had cancer. He's out of his suffering."

Miss Peregrine and the children nod.

"Anyway," Jacob says with a smile. "It should be big enough, it's got about 9 bedrooms, four bathrooms, a spacious kitchen and dining room, a gorgeous sun room, a small library, an attic, a basement, and it sits on a 4 acre plot of land. It's a short walk from the ocean, too."

"Jake, that's incredible," Emma says in awe. "Are you sure?"

Jacob looks at her, and takes her hand in his. "You're my family now. I want nothing more than to share what's mine with all of you."

"So, where is this place?" Enoch asks, thumbing the edge of the map.

Jacob points at an area on the map. "I can bring us to it, if you're okay with sharing the wheel Enoch."

Enoch grins and steps away from the wheel, giving Jacob the opportunity to take it. He settles into a calm he recognizes from his days in the navy.

"You can all go about your business." Jacob says without turning. "I'll let you know when we're close."

He hears the shuffling of feet out the door but he feels her presence. "Emma, you're still here aren't you?" He says with a smile.

Emma smiles to herself, and embraces him from behind, resting her head against his back.

"I'd rather stay with you, if you don't mind."

"Nothing would give me greater joy," Jacob murmurs, holding on to one of her hands and bringing it up to his chest.

"So, are we going to be your first guests?" Emma asks after an hour of silence.

Jacob chuckles to himself and shakes his head. "There was a woman there for a while."

Jacob hears her sharp intake of breath and turns around to see some tears and fury in her eyes. "What?"

Emma looks at him incredulously. "What do you mean, what? You just told me you had a woman at your residence."

"She was my housekeeper." Jacob explains with a grin. He lifts his hand to caress her face with the back of his hand. "You're cute when you're jealous."

Emma shakes her head but a hint of a smile forms on her lips. "That wasn't funny."

Jake stifles another chuckle and takes Emma into his arms. "Believe me, love, you're the only one in my heart."

A smile formed on Emma's lips as she looked up at him with love in her eyes. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him lightly. Desire overwhelmed them, though, and caused Emma's arms to make their way around Jacob's neck as Jacob's arms tightened around Emma's waist.

They broke away only for air and pressed their foreheads to each other. Emma sighs and presses a hand against Jake's shoulder.

"I should probably let you get back to captaining the ship. How much long do you estimate it will be?"

"Not too long," Jake answers, glancing at the map. "We should be there by tomorrow morning."

"I can stay with you," Emma says, watching as he handles the wheel.

"It's going to be a long night, Emma. Besides, Enoch says he will take over around midnight."

"Well it's about 7 o'clock now, I'll stay with you."

Jake shakes his head, knowing there's no arguing with her. Not that he'd want to. The hours passed quickly. The pair discussed the new house, Jake's days in the navy, his return home and his parents' reactions, among others. Soon enough Enoch cleared his throat announcing his presence.

Jacob released the wheel and briefed Enoch on their progress and told him he'd be back to take over the ship in a few hours.

Emma and Jacob walked through the sleeping hallway and glanced in on Miss Peregrine who was fast asleep. They walked straight to Emma's quarters where Jake took a seat on the edge of the bed, and stretched his arms out with a yawn. Emma sat beside him and gently rested her head against his shoulder.

"Are you sure you don't want to get more sleep?" Emma asks.

Jacob shakes his head and gently stretches himself out on the bed, above the covers. "It'll be better if I take back over early, so I can get us where we need to be."

Emma lays beside him, resting her head against his chest. His arm wraps around her waist and she sighs contentedly, being in the arms of the man she loves. Soon enough, the pair fall asleep in each other's arms.

When Enoch comes to the door, Jacob is already awake and delicately removes himself from the bed without waking Emma.

"How much longer do you think it will be?" Enoch asks as they walk back towards the helm.

"About two hours," Jacob estimates. "When we leave, we'll have to get everything prepared on the lifeboats so we can make it to the mainland."

"Of course," Enoch nods. "I'm assuming you're going to have Emma submerge the ship?"

"If she's okay with it. I'd rather we didn't attract too much attention and submerging the ship will be the best idea, I think."

Enoch nods his agreement and silently walks back to his room.

Jacob scans the waters as he watches the sun rise later on. He can see land in the distance and knows it won't be too much longer now. He anchors the ship about a mile off the mainland and makes his way outside where everyone is gathered.

"Alright, everyone get on a lifeboat with whatever belongings you need." Miss Peregrine begins. "Mr. Portman and Miss Bloom will be submerging the ship but will be rejoining us shortly after. Correct?"  
Jacob and Emma nod, prepared.

"Good," Miss Peregrine says and watches as the children board the lifeboats and then assumes bird form watching as Emma and Jake lower them into the water. She keeps watch as the children row a safe distance away from the ship before watching as Emma removes the air that was keeping the ship afloat and part of her is worried as she watches the ship slowly begin to sink, but she knows that Emma and Jake will be fine.

When they get under water, Emma provides Jake with an air bubble to keep him able to breathe and swims with him to the surface.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asks Emma as they resurface.

Emma nods and points them in the direction of the lifeboats which they carefully board.

"You see the land up ahead?" Jacob asks pointing at the landmass. The children nod.

"That is where my house is. The house itself is a bit inland, so you won't see it until we are closer."

As they get closer Jacob notes their looks of awe as they take in the house and the surrounding property. There are lot of trees toward the east end of the property, with a wide lawn outside the backdoor.

"This looks beautiful," Horace says in appreciation. "Tell me, Jacob, have your clothes improved since we last saw you?"

"Horace," Olive admonishes.

"No, no it's alright." Jacob says with an easy smile as they get closer to the shore. "It's improved some, but it wasn't my primary priority."

Horace nods to himself and starts to stand as the boats bank on the shoreline.

"Alright, Mr. Portman," lead the way, Miss Peregrine says with a flourish of her hand.

"After you, Emma." Jacob says lifting her from the boat, and taking her hand as he leads them to his house.

They all look around as they get closer to the house. Jacob takes out a key ring and opens the back door and walks in, but out of the way so the others can come in.

"Alright, this is the back door and this area that we're walking into is, for all intents and purposes, a laundry room." Jacob walks a bit farther, and points out the large living room area where a small piano sits and one of his guitars is up against the wall. He shows them the kitchen, all of the bathrooms, all of the bedrooms, the basement which has its own living room type feel and a stocked bar. There are five levels to the house, with the fifth being the attic and the first being the basement.

Miss Peregrine shook her head at the bar but didn't say anything. The attic was empty for the most part. Jake showed them where he kept extra blankets and linens and where the utilities were in case there was a need to know where they were.

"Alright, Mr. Portman, this should do quite nicely. I do insist that you take the master bedroom. I'll have the rest of us go choose our own rooms."

As the rest of them climbed the stairs to find their own rooms, Emma was the only one that remained.

"Are you coming, Miss Bloom?" Miss Peregrine asks.

Emma looks up. "I'll just take whatever's left."

Jake perks up at that. "If it's quite alright, Miss Peregrine, would you mind if Emma stayed with me?"

Emma glances at him with a smile and took his hand in hers.

Miss Peregrine contemplates that for a moment before nodding and climbing the stairs to find her new room.

"You want to share a room with me?" Emma asks. "It probably won't be comfortable what with me being strapped down and all."

Jake grins and takes her in his arms, her back to his front and whispers against her neck. "I can hold you,"

A blush colors Emma's features as she considers that.

"That reminds me," Jake says with renewed excitement.

Emma looks at him in confusion.

"I have a gift for you," Jake says with a grin, pulling her with him as he climbed the stairs quickly to his second floor master bedroom. She watches as he quickly walks toward the armoire and pulls out a large, black satin box. He walks back toward her and presents it to her.

She takes it in her hands and opens it. "A locket?"

"Read it." Jake prompts her.

Emma pulls the golden locket out of its satin and reads the inscription.

 _I love you forever, Emma._

 _-Jake_

She looks up with tears forming in her eyes. "I love you, too, Jake."

Jake grins and motions for her to turn around, placing the locket around her neck.

She feels a bit of weight as the locket settles around her.

"It's made out of a special kind of metal, heavier then lead that lies beneath the gold exterior. This way you don't have to wear your shoes anymore."

Testing the theory, Emma leans down and unbuckles her shoes and steps out of them…without floating away.

"Jake, it's a miracle," Emma says with a grin as she revels the feel of the soft carpeting beneath her feet. "Thank you."

"Thank you," Jake murmurs. "I love to see you smile"

Emma's smile grows wider at that as she squeals and wraps her arms around Jacob tightly. Jacob chuckles and wraps his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her hair.

After what seems like an eternity, they pull apart and walk down to the living room area where the others have gathered.

"This place seems rather well kept up," Horace observes as he leans his head back against the cushions of the larger sofa in the room.

Jake nods. "It should be, I wanted to make sure it'd be ready if we came here."

"So what's the plan?" Enoch asks. "Are we creating a loop or not?"

"We will not be creating a loop, at least not if we can help it," Miss Peregrine responds. "I want you all to be able to enjoy your lives. If safety becomes an issue, we will create a loop."

The children nod in understanding.

"Alright, well, go about your business children. We'll get everything sorted out soon enough." Miss Peregrine says and watches as the children dash out of the house with smiles and laughter.

"As for you, Mr. Portman, I'd just like to thank you again."

"Really, no thanks necessary," Jake responds easily.

Miss Peregrine shakes her head. "I was talking about Emma. I've never seen her quite so happy, so thank you for making her happy, it gives me great joy."

Jake smiles down at Emma whose blush lightly colors her features. He squeezes her hand and smiles at Miss Peregrine. "It's my pleasure."

Miss Peregrine gives them one last grin before walking out the door and assuming bird form.

"So," Jake begins, looking down at Emma as they make their way to the large couch near the window. "How do you like the house?"

"It's absolutely beautiful, Jake." Emma says with an easy smile, reaching up to push some hair out of his face.

"We will need to make a food run, though. I'm afraid I hadn't had the time to do it as I didn't want anything to spoil and I was in far too much a hurry."

"That's fine. You can show me the town," Emma perks up.

"We can take my car."

Emma chuckles. "You have a car?"

"It came with the house," Jacob responds as they make their way to the garage where Jacob quickly pulls up the door.

"Where are you going?" Enoch asks, leaning against the open doorframe.

"We're going to go get food and supplies. Would you mind letting Miss Peregrine know?"

Enoch nods and walks away while Jake helps Emma into the car. Minutes later, they are on the road, dirt flying up outside the windows. When they reach the town, Emma looks around in wonder.

Jake parks the car outside the grocery store and helps Emma back out of the car as they make their way into the grocery store. When they walk in, though, they are met with an unexpected surprise.

"Mr. Portman, you're back!" A young woman exclaims as she runs toward him. Another woman looks up as well and makes her way towards him. The first woman gives him a quick embrace before Jake pulls back. The second woman hangs back before hugging Jake as well.

Emma acts on instinct and rests her head against Jake's shoulder. Jake chuckles softly to himself. Emma had a possessive side, it seemed.

"Yes, Miss Jones, I am. I trust you are well?"

Miss Jones nods and glances at Emma. "Elizabeth Jones, I was Mr. Portman's housekeeper for a brief time before he left."

Emma smiles forcedly and shook her outstretched hand before turning her attention to the other woman.

"Mary, how have you been?" Jacob asks, wrapping his arm around Emma's waist and squeezing lightly.

"I've been good. Gareth just got back and he's thrilled to see what a lovely home you've made of the manor. He and I just found the loveliest manor in London."

"That's wonderful," Jacob says. "I hate to cut this short, but my girl and I just came into town to pick up a few things before we head back out."

The two women nod and make their way to the next store.

When they were in a more private area of the store, Jacob turns his attention more completely towards Emma.

"I'm assuming Gareth was your superior in the navy?" Emma asks.

Jacob shakes his head. This wasn't the question he'd been expecting. "Gareth was my other superior. It was Matthew Bates, my primary superior who gave me the house. Gareth and Mary are like a second set of parents to me."

Emma smiles. "You're quite charismatic, Jake. I'm not surprised."

Jacob's grin grows wider and leans down to kiss her softly. "Thank you, love. I hope now you can more clearly see that I only have eyes for you."

Emma grins, and kisses him again before indicating that they should get their shopping done quickly and return to the manor.

About an hour later, the two arrive back at the manor where Millard and Hugh are playing a rousing game of soccer with makeshift nets, where Bronwyn and Claire act as goalies. Fiona is growing flowers outside the house and Miss Peregrine is acting as the referee for the gaming children.

"You're back!" Olive exclaims with a smile. "We were beginning to worry you had gotten lost."

Enoch clears his throat.

"Okay, I was getting worried," Olive admits with a sheepish smile.

"Not to worry," Emma reassures them. "We just ran into a few of Jake's acquaintances."

"How do you know they aren't wights?" Miss Peregrine asks, worry evident in her voice.

"They're definitely not wights. I thoroughly vetted Miss Jones before I had her take care of the house and Mary is a good friend of mine,"

"Is that so," Enoch says with a mischievous grin.

"Yes, she's the wife of my former superior," Jake answers, with a hard edge as he glowers at Enoch, not liking what he was implying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Some of you may have noticed that I made a minor change to chapter 1. It doesn't effect the main plot, I was just correcting an error I had made with the original chapter 1. I have reviewed this chapter and so far it doesn't like there's going to be any issue. Thank you so, so much for such favorable response to the story. I'm absolutely thrilled that you are enjoying it. To the reader who questioned the time period, it's still in the 40s, however I may have made some errors in regard to the items available or the correct vocabulary, and I do apologize for that. If you have any requests for chapters coming up or for a one shot of some sort, I'd be happy to accommodate. Just shoot me a review or private message. As I mentioned previously, please fave/follow and review! It motivates me to continue writing and updating! :)  
Happy reading!**

 **Jess**

Enoch shakes his head with a grin. Jacob ignores him and focuses his attention on the others. He squeezes Emma's hand as he takes a deep breath.

"Anyway, Emma and I have gathered enough provisions to last us a while so we shouldn't have to worry about making another trip into town regarding that for a while."

Miss Peregrine nods. "Good, alright children, I will let you know when to gather for supper." The children and teenagers quickly scatter out of the room while Miss Peregrine watches them all with a fond smile. She then follows suit leaving only Emma and Jacob.

"So, Jacob, were these the only acquaintances you've had in our absence or are their others?" Emma asks, as they walk towards the sun room, and take a seat on the large sofa on the back wall.

Jacob smiles as he contemplates. "Matthew, as I indicated, was an old bachelor. He had a very successful career in the navy and rarely took anyone under his wing, except for me of course. He had girlfriends, but they were more flings than anything. His daughter, Josephina, is 17 and lives with her mother in Ireland. I've only met her a few times."

Emma rests her chin on her hands against the back of the sofa. "So, why didn't he give the house to her?"

"He did give her a house, it's in Ireland, and it's actually the one she and her mother are living in now. He wanted to make sure she was taken care of." Jacob nods his head toward a photo on the mantle showing an aged man with curly dark brown hair and warm golden eyes with a beautiful young woman with similarly colored hair and emerald green eyes.

"He sounds like a delightful man," Emma muses.

"He was," Jacob reminisces. "Gareth was at the same rank as Matthew, they were actually good friends. Mary and he have been married for about twenty years now."

"That's beautiful," Emma muses.

"Maybe one day someone will say that about us," Jacob says with a shy grin, pushing some of her hair back.

Emma looks at him with hopeful surprise. Her eyes brighten and a light blush colors her cheeks. "Jacob," she murmurs.

Jacob lifts her chin up a little and presses a soft kiss to her lips. "I'm not asking today, but definitely someday."

"I look forward to it," Emma says with glee, pressing another soft kiss to his lips. She pulls back just a moment to look into his eyes.

His eyes lock on hers as he pulls her into his lap, his arms tight around her waist. One hand cups his cheek while the other tangles itself in his dark brown curls. Jacob swipes his tongue across her bottom lip and Emma eagerly opens her mouth as their tongues begin a sensual dance. Jacob's groan as they pull back for air goes straight to Emma's core and she lets out a soft moan of her own as she buries her head in his shoulder.

"We should stop before we get carried away," Jacob whispers in her ear, looking up into her eyes. Emma smiles down at him and wriggles her hips into his eliciting another moan from Jacob.

"Too late," Emma breathes with a smirk and flips her hair back.

Jacob suppresses a groan and closes his eyes. When he opens them Emma's face is inches from his. She smirks and Jacob reaches his head and up and pulls her head down to his, pressing his lips to hers in a fervent, passionate kiss.

Before they can continue, though, there's a knock at the window. They quickly situate themselves into a sitting position and look bashfully at the window.

Olive, Enoch, Bronwyn, Claire, and Horace smile mischievously and wave.

"The one downside with all the windows for the sunroom." Jacob mutters. Emma giggles which incites a small smile from Jacob. Jacob walks over to the window and opens the window.

"Something we can help you with?" Jacob asks, a smile in his voice.

"Are you and Emma a couple now?" Claire asks.

Jacob looks back, the smile still on his lips, at Emma who grins bashfully as the blush already there deepens.

"Yes," Jacob answers.

"Of course they're together, Claire. Didn't you _see_ them?" Enoch asks with a smirk. "Anyway, Portman, do not hurt her or you'll have the rest of us to answer to. Plus, these windows are open and we'd rather you didn't expose the others to your escapades."

Jacob nods seriously and closes the window.

Emma chuckles to herself as Jacob turns his attention to her. Jacob looks at her in confusion.

"They've never seen me in that type of position." Emma explains, covering her mouth as another round of giggles surfaces.

"Really?" Jacob asks, intrigued as he walks towards her and loops his arms around her waist. "Well, love, I'd say this room we should avoid but other rooms hold potential." He then hoists her into his arms, bridal style, and carries her up the stairs to their room.

"Potential for what?" Emma asks, her eyebrow quirked as she leans back against the closed door.

"I think you know," Jacob whispers huskily as he braces his hands on the door behind her and leans forward leaving her no room to move as his face is inches away from hers.

"Refresh my memory," Emma says breathlessly as she reaches a hand up to cup his face.

Needing no more invitation, Jacob swoops down and captures her lips with his own. His hands slide down the door and land on her waist where they wrap around securely. Emma moans as his mouth moves down to her neck, lightly sucking at the pulse point before returning to her own. Emma uses the leverage of the door to wrap her legs around his waist. One hand tangles itself in his hair, the other clutches his shoulder as he walks them to the large sofa in the room where he sits down and Emma straddles him.

They pull away gasping for air with their foreheads touching.

"As much as I'd love to continue this, believe me, we should stop before we get carried away."

"I think we're a bit past carried away," Emma smirks and wriggles her hips into his, eliciting a groan from Jacob. "But yes, you're right. It's the middle of the day and the others could burst in at any second."

Jacob starts to say something but then notices the small love bite he left on Emma's neck. He starts to laugh but attempts to stifle it with his hand.

"What's funny?" Emma asks skeptically, leaning back and crossing her arms. Her eyes narrow and she decides on a different tactic when he doesn't reply. "You know, I have ways of getting you to talk." She says with a smile, as she trails her fingers down her chest. Jacob's eyes follow the trail they make and he reaches his hand up to capture her wandering fingers.

"I'd like to see you try," Jacob says with a wicked grin.

Emma quirks an eyebrow and reaches down to pull up the hem of her blouse.

Jacob's eyes darken at the sight of the newly exposed bare flesh and his hands eagerly reach up to grasp it.

"Ah, ah," Emma waves her fingers, "No touching until you tell me."

"Well that's easy love," Jacob says, his hands eagerly exploring. "I left a love bite on your neck."

Emma's eyes raise and she looks over at the mirror near the dresser where she sees a small but noticeable dark bruise just above her collar bone.

"What prompted you to do this?" Emma asks as she stands up and inspects it more closely.

Thinking that Emma is angry, Jacob quickly scrambles to his feet. "It was in the heat of the moment, love, I'm sorry."

Emma whirls. "Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

"W-well, you seemed angry that I had done it and—" Emma cuts him off with a kiss.

"I'm not angry,"

"You're not?" Jake asks, looking into her eyes through the mirror, looping his arms around her waist, her back to his front.

"Hardly," Emma murmurs, running her hand over his. "If anything, it…" Emma trails off and a deep blush colors her face and the rest of her body, which Jake notices in amused confusion.

"You're blushing?" Jacob whispers against her neck. Emma shivers against his touch. "You can tell me anything, my love."

"It's embarrassing," Emma murmurs, her eyes closing as she shakes her head.

"Emma…" Jake prompts her.

Emma sighs and leans her head back against his shoulder. Jake presses a soft kiss to the side of her neck.

"Fine, you're being so demonstrative and possessive, it turns me on."

That was not the response Jake was expecting. A wide grin spreads across his face as he considers that. It means that she's just as affected by his presence as he is by hers.

"Don't laugh," Emma warns, turning in his arms.

"Believe me, love, I'm not laughing." Jacob says and presses a kiss to her forehead. "So you like my possessive side, noted."

Emma giggles to herself. "We should probably get down to the others. I'm sure they can probably guess what we've been up to but I'd rather not fuel the flames."

Jake nods in agreement and watches as she puts her blouse back on. "It's almost unbearable."

Emma looks up in confusion as the fabric slides over her bodice.

"Watching you clothe yourself. I rather enjoyed the view."

Emma shakes her head. "Yes, but it's a view I'd rather only you see."

Later on, they all assemble in the living room. Emma and Jacob sit together on the loveseat, Jacob's Emma's shoulder and Emma's legs draped across his lap. Hugh and Fiona sit on one of the large sofas with Bronwyn and Claire on the other end of the couch. Enoch and Olive are cozy on the other loveseat. Horace sits in the center of the room projecting his dreams while Miss Peregrine observes all of this from an arm chair near the loveseat.

Most of the dreams are about clothes, as per usual, but things get a little awkward when it flashes to Emma and Jacob in the sunroom earlier that day. Then directly after there's a short snip bit of Enoch and Olive getting close in his lab of sorts. Miss Peregrine motions for Horace to end the screenplay while Emma blushes deeply and hides her face in Jacob's shoulder.

"Alright children, time for bed. I expect to see you all sleeping when I come check in on you later." Miss Peregrine looks a little longer at Jacob and Emma as she says this. "Olive, Enoch, please hang back. Same for you Jacob and Emma."

Olive and Enoch turn around while Emma and Jacob, who are still on the loveseat, direct their attention toward the ymbryne.

"While I am delighted that you are finding happiness with each other and you are at an age where you want to explore all aspects of your romances, I would prefer you don't do it so demonstratively in front of the other children and, at the very least, attempt to refrain from any physical relations."

This was so not a conversation any of them wanted to be having with the ymbryne who was like a mother to them. Olive and Emma both blushed a deep red, and Enoch fidgets, seeming uncomfortable. Jacob clears his throat uncomfortably, and rubs his hand up and down Emma's arm, attempting to comfort her.

"Do I make myself clear?" Miss Peregrine asks with a slightly hard edge and a bit of an amused smile.

"Yes, Miss Peregrine." They all answer at once.

"Good night then, I look forward to seeing you all in the morning." Miss Peregrine dismisses them.

Olive and Enoch head to their separate bedrooms while Emma and Jacob make their way to the master bedroom where Jacob closes the door softly.

"Well that was awkward," Jake broke the silence with an easy grin and ran a hand through his curly locks.

Emma let out a small giggle as she made her way to the closet. "It was, but it was bound to happen sometime."

"Horace dream screening us?" Jake asks, rummaging through his dresser for a pair of sleep pants.

Emma chuckles. "Yes, and what Miss Peregrine said." She then quickly undoes the buttons of her blouse and sheds it to the ground before pulling at the clasp of her bra as she pulls a nightgown over her bodice.

Jake, however, is frozen as she undresses in front of him, granted she was facing away from him, but it was still a sight to behold.

He finds himself walking towards her until he is right behind her, his sleep pants hanging loosely on his hips, his day clothes discarded in the laundry basket he had constructed. He quietly collects her clothes and tosses them in the hamper easily before looping his arms around her waist.

She gasps at the sudden contact, not expecting him to be so close.

"Shall we go to sleep love?" Jake asks, his lips at her ear.

Emma nods, speechless and pulls his hand towards their bed where she climbs in first and feels Jake's weight shift the mattress and then his arms are snugly around her.

"I could get used to this." Jake murmurs in her ear.

"Hmm?" Emma asks tiredly.

"Holding you in our bed, waking up to your gorgeous eyes or sleeping face in the morning." Jake answers with an easy grin against her hair before pressing a soft kiss there.

Emma sighs contentedly and holds on to his hand around her waist. "I love you, Jake."

"I love you, too, Emma. Now go to sleep, you've had a long day."

Emma nods and Jake listens as her breathing steadies before falling into his own peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello lovely readers,**

 **So I've been trying to stay consistent with my updating and I hope this does not disappoint. I will attempt to let you know somewhat in advance if I plan to go in hiatus. Just like before, please favorite and follow the story if you're liking it! And, always review! I truly love reading them!**

 **Jess**

Days later in the morning, Jake woke up with his heart racing, his body flushed, and an unfortunately evident cooling sticky mess in his pants. Jake groaned as he discovered that his manhood if you will was still hard from the rather erotic dream he had had about Emma the night before. He glanced at the alarm clock near his bed and saw that the hour hand was near the six rather than the seven and so he still had time before the others woke up.

Doing his best to not wake Emma, he extricates himself carefully from the bed before grabbing a change of clothes and tiptoeing to the master bathroom. He jumps in immediately, not caring if the water was the slightest bit warm as a cold shower was definitely what he needs at that point.

He washes away the stickiness in his leg hair and then focuses on cleaning the rest of himself. Just as he's getting out of the shower, Emma walks in to the bathroom.

She blushes a deep red and quickly averts her eyes, although she caught most of the view. "Jake, I'm so sorry, I didn't think."

"Stop," Jake says, tilting her chin up. A towel is snug around his hips as the water runs down his chiseled arms and chest. "It's completely okay. You have nothing to apologize for."

"I should have been paying better attention," Emma murmurs, shaking her head. She then notices something peculiar, no pun intended, about the condition of the bathroom.

"There's no steam," she observes.

This time its Jake's turn to be embarrassed. Jake runs a nervous hand through his damp curly locks as he watches Emma contemplate. He can tell the exact moment when she understands exactly why he was taking a cold shower so early in the morning. Jake ducks his head.

"Hey, hey," Emma says softly with a growing smirk on her face. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, love." She lifts his chin up to meet his eyes.

"I should have better self-control," Jake counters.

"We all get carried away sometimes, besides I love that you dream about me."

Jake's eyebrows raise at that as an amused smile lights his face. "I'm glad, do you dream about me?"

Emma's face reddens as she nods.

"Do you dream about me the way I dreamt about you last night?" Jake asks, nervous to ask such an intimate question.

Emma simply nods, her face red but her eyes confident as they gaze into his. Jake presses a soft kiss to her lips, lingering there for a moment before Emma renews the kiss, cupping his face before sighing and pulling away.

"As much as I'd love to continue, I'm afraid our current attire will lead to things we won't be able to finish and the others will be awake soon."

Jake nods in understanding and presses another chaste kiss to her lips before turning around and changing quickly while Emma did the same.

They walk down the stairs and decide to prepare breakfast for the others.

"So, did you develop cooking skills while you were away?" Emma asks, observing his ministrations as she sets the large table.

Jacob chuckles to himself. "I've always been good in the kitchen, love, but yes I did develop a few skills during my travels. There was this old French woman who I encountered during my travels that showed me a few recipes."

"It shows," Emma remarks and then sets the last placemat. "Did you cook here often?"

"Occasionally," Jacob answers absentmindedly, flipping another stack of pancakes onto the rather large plate already full of them. "Most of the time I was on the go so I ended up eating at various restaurants in town."

Emma nods to herself as she helps him transition food to the main table. "That's a bit of a drive."

"It was," Jacob nods, "But I was too focused on important tasks to return home at a suitable hour. However, now that you are all here, I think this kitchen might get a bit more use out of it."

"Family dinners," Emma muses with a grin, wrapping her arms around Jacob's waist.

"Of course," Jake agrees. "It's good to be home."

"I can imagine this place brings you comfort." Emma agrees.

Jacob shakes his head. "It does, but I wasn't talking about the house, you are my home, Emma."

"Jake…" Emma whispers, caught up with emotion, and lifts her head to press her lips to his before pulling back.

He looks at her in confusion.

"We should probably go wake the others before the food gets cold," Emma explains.

Soon enough all of the housemates are bounding down the stairs with Miss Peregrine leading them.

"This tastes great, Jake," Olive says enthusiastically, digging into her plate. Enoch begrudgingly nods his agreement.

"Thank you, Emma was a great help." Jake says with a grin, squeezing Emma's thigh under the table. Emma jumps, hitting the table.

"Something wrong Miss Bloom?" Miss Peregrine asks, looking up with a concerned look.

"No, no, I'm fine," Emma says quickly. "So, any fun plans for the day?"

"Enoch and I were planning on visiting the beach later," Olive offers.

"Fiona and I were going to plant and pollinate a garden," Hugh adds.

"I'm going to go out and peruse the surrounding area," Miss Peregrine finishes. "If I take a bird's eye view I can get a pretty good sense of where we are and the provisions available. What do you and Mr. Portman have planned for the day?"

"I was planning on bringing Emma to the beach as well," Jake answers before Emma can.

Emma, Jacob, Olive, and Enoch all walk down to the beach later that day. Olive and Enoch walk hand in hand a bit of a distance from Emma and Jake who are in their own private bubble.

Emma revels at the feeling of the sand beneath her feet. They both are thinking about the last time they took a walk on the beach. How Jake was planning on leaving and Emma wanted him to stay.

"Emma?"

"Yes, Jake?" Emma responds, looking into the clear blue orbs of his eyes.

"How would you feel about visiting the ship?" Jake asks.

"That sounds fine, what brought this on?" Emma asks curiously.

"I just have something I want to show you is all." Jake says with a grin, and grabs her hand as they both run into the water.

After a bubble surrounds Jake and they both swim deep under water to the ship and Emma clears out the room where they had their first encounter there, they take a deep breath.

"So, why did you want to come back here?" Emma asks, wringing some of the water out of her hair.

"I was just remembering when we were down here before," Jake says, running a hand through his hair.

"And?" Emma steps forward.

"Do you remember when I said there was only one reason I would stay here?"

Emma nods and sadness from the memory briefly touches her eyes before leaving. Jake runs a hand down her arm, taking a hold of her hand and pressing it against his heart.

"That reason was you. It still is. It always will be. Emma, my life was basically mundane before I met you. I was ordinary but you make me want to be extraordinary."

"You are extraordinary," Emma confirms with a wide smile.

Jake grins and continues. "You are the love of my life, Emma, and I never, ever want to be without you." He begins to kneel down.

"Jake," Emma starts.

Jake holds up a finger and pulls a satin box out of his pocket. "Now, I know that this may be a bit soon, but you're the one I want to be with, the one I love, and I want you with me for the rest of our lives. With that said, Emma Bloom, will you do me the absolutely extraordinary honor of being my wife, my partner in life, my soulmate?"

Tears stream down Emma's face as she nods with a brilliant smile. "Yes, absolutely yes, Jake."

Jake smiles a brilliant smile and slides the engagement band on Emma's finger, the large diamond sparkling in the limited light and the other smaller diamonds on the sides glimmering. Jake kisses her hand before standing up and pulling her into his arms. He spins her in a circle and kisses her soundly on the lips before laughing into her hair.

"I love you, my beautiful fiancé." Jake whispers in her ear before resting his forehead against hers.

"As I love you." Emma responds. "You've made me the happiest I've ever been."

"And I plan to make you happier as the years go on," Jake promises.

"How should we tell the others?" Emma asks after they resurface minutes later.

"How do you think we should tell them?" Jake asks, taking Emma in his arms.

"What are you two doing in the water?" Miss Peregrine asks before Emma can answer.

"We thought we'd take a dip," Jake answers as they make their way out.

Emma wrings out her hair as Jake runs his hands quickly through his hair to dispel the intrusive water.

"Any reason why you decided to go swimming fully clothed?" Miss Peregrine asks, her eyebrow quirked.

"Would you have rather we gone completely unclothed?" Jake asks with a grin as Emma blushes.

Miss Peregrine snorts and shakes her head. "I'd rather you didn't,"

"Jake and I took a trip down to the ship is all," Emma explains. "He wanted to surprise me."

Miss Peregrine raises an eyebrow questioningly. Emma sighs and places her left hand against her cheek, hoping to make it obvious. It takes a moment but then Miss Peregrine does a double take when her eyes happen across her hand.

"Miss Bloom?" Miss Peregrine asks, taking Emma's hand in hers. "Mr. Portman? Am I correct in assuming that you've proposed to our lovely Miss Bloom?"

A brilliant smile alights on Jake's face as he steps behind Emma and puts his arm around her waist. "I have."

"That's wonderful news," Miss Peregrine rejoices and takes the pair in her arms, embracing them tightly. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you," Jake says, kissing Emma's hair. "We haven't thought about any of the details, and we're planning on telling everyone tonight at dinner."

"Excellent. Oh my bird, I'm so excited." Miss Peregrine squeals, which is rather out of character. "I'll let you to go about your business. Congratulations, again." She says as she squeezes their hands before assuming bird form and flying back to the house.

"What was that about?" Olive asks, walking up behind them.

Emma looks back with a grin. "I promise we'll tell you later. For now, Jake and I have business to attend to."

Olive and Enoch look at each other and shrug before going back to their own business.

"So, what do you think that was about?" Olive asks.

"I honestly don't know, and as callous as it may sound, I don't particularly care…not at the moment anyway."

"Oh, and what do you care about at the moment?" Olive asks, as they walk down the beach and find a large piece of driftwood to sit on.

"You," Enoch whispers, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Olive looks up at him in wonder. They hadn't actually vocalized their feelings to each other and hadn't really been romantic since the kiss.

"Me?" Olive asks, afraid to believe it.

"Of course," Enoch responds as it if should be obvious. "Olive, you have been the best friend I could ask for. I know I haven't been the best friend to you nor am I good at expressing my feelings, but you make my cold heart warm and full of emotion and feeling that I thought I had extinguished years ago.

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"Because, and I do apologize for the uncouth language, I had my head up my ass."

Olive giggles and presses a hand to her mouth to suppress them. Enoch reaches his hand up and pulls hers down, squeezing it as he does.

"Please don't. Your laughter is musical, it's one of the best melodies in my world."

Olive's eyes grow soft as they stare into Enoch's which are full of untapped emotion. "So, is this what you never realized? That you care about me?"

Enoch shakes his head. "I always knew that I cared about you. I hadn't realized that I loved you."

Olive's eyes widen in surprise and joy. While Enoch wasn't the best at expressing his feelings or allowing them to even arise, Olive knew she loved Enoch.

"You love me?" Olive asks, gently stroking her hand down his face. Enoch leans his face into her touch and holds her hand there.

"I truly do," Enoch answers with a rare smile, his eyes twinkling which they rarely do.

"Oh Enoch," Olive cries and buries her head in his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asks, holding her in his arms, realizing that they wrap around her form perfectly.

"I'm more than alright," Olive says, pulling back. "I love you, too, Enoch."

Enoch grins a previously rare grin and before Olive can react he crushes his lips to hers. Olive tangles the hand that was on his face into his dark curls as Enoch's hands clutch her to him. Olive's other hand grips his shoulder.

Olive cautiously swipes her tongue across Enoch's bottom lip which he opens, allowing for their tongues to engage in a sensual dance. Gasping for air, the pair pull back, and their eyes lock on each other as their skin flushes.

"Well," Enoch clears his throat and grins, moving his hands down to loop around her waist. "If nothing else, we seem to do that part right."

Olive laughs a tinkling giggle against his neck before pressing a soft kiss there. She nods. "I'm glad you finally told me. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever return my feelings."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Enoch asks.

"Fear of rejection and ruining our friendship," Olive answers easily. "Enoch, you are my best friend and now something more than that, and I didn't want to jeopardize that. I couldn't bear to lose you."

"You never have to worry about that, Olive." Enoch says seriously, placing a hand on either side of her face. "I'm not going anywhere."

Olive grins and kisses him chastely before standing up and pulling Enoch with her. "There's a bit of a draft out here and I think it's almost time for the daily walk." Olive explains as they walk back towards the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm sorry it's taken a bit longer than usual to update. I've got a couple other stories that I'm working on and considering uploading but still working out the kinks for. Thank you all so much for following, reviewing, and marking this as a favorite. It is all truly motivating, so keep it up! Reviews are always fun to read and feedback is a great tool for the writer. :)**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Jess**

The peculiars are all gathered around the dinner table later that day, enjoying the meal that Miss Peregrine had prepared.

"So, what were you so excited about earlier?" Olive asks Emma in between bites.

Emma swallows and unconsciously she glances down at her engagement ring. Jake takes her hand above the table, intertwining their fingers. Olive's eyes follow Emma's and she does a double take when she sees the engagement ring. She squeals in delight while the others look at her like she's grown a second head.

"What on earth has you in such high spirits?" Millard asks, the only indication of his movement being the floating fork and the movement of the clothes he's donned in.

"I suppose we should probably tell them, shouldn't we love?" Jake asks with a sheepish grin. Emma nods her agreement and faces her fellow peculiars.

"So, you all know how Jake and I are together?"

"Of course," Bronwyn answers.

"Well Jake and I decided to make it official."

"What does that mean?" Claire asks curiously.

"I asked Emma to marry me." Jake answers with a brilliant smile.

"And I said yes," Emma adds holding up her left hand. The peculiars surround her to get a look at the ring.

"It's beautiful, Jacob." Horace says in admiration. "It truly reflects the beauty of your love."

"That was really romantic, Horace," Olive says with a grin, patting him on the shoulder.

Horace made a face before returning to his food. "Thank you, Olive."

"So, when is the wedding?" Hugh asks.

"We haven't exactly figured that out yet," Emma admits.

"But we do want it to be soon," Jake interjects, squeezing Emma's hand.

"Do you have any plans on where you want to have the wedding? Who you want to invite?" Olive asks, resting her chin on raised, clasped hands.

"I was thinking mainly all of us," Jake answers. "You're our family and I don't have anyone else that I would feel comfortable coming with."

"So where do you plan to have the wedding?" Horace asks.

"We were thinking we would have it here," Emma answers, which Jake confirms. "Since it would be more of a private occasion."

"Who would officiate the wedding?" Enoch asks.

"That would be me," Miss Peregrine answers with a fond smile at the happy couple. "Emma, Jake, I am so honored that you asked me."

"We wouldn't have it be anyone else," Emma says, reaching over and squeezing the ymbryne's hand.

"We should begin planning immediately," Horace exclaims. "There's so much to do."

"Slow down, there, Horace," Olive says, patting his hand. "We'll have plenty of time to figure everything out."

"Now that that's covered, Miss, would you mind if Jake and I were excused?" Emma asks.

"Of course not," Miss Peregrine answers. "Go right ahead."

The young couple quickly makes their way out of the house, hand in hand across the yard.

"We're getting married," Emma muses, almost to herself.

"We are," Jake responds with a proud smile, squeezing her hand. "I have a surprise for you, actually."

"You do?" Emma asks, intrigued. "What kind of surprise is it?"

"One I hope you're going to like," Jake responds easily, taking her to one end of the property where there was a slight incline, an incline that leveled you perfectly for star gazing without straining your neck. There was already a blanket laid out and a couple of unlit candles close by in sand patches.

He quickly takes out a pocket lighter, one of the things he still had with him from the future and lights the candles before inviting Emma to lie down on the blanket with him.

He snuggles her into his arms, her head on his chest as they gaze at the stars. "Do you know how incredibly happy you've made me?" He asks after a while.

"Not nearly as happy as you've made me," Emma answers with a grin. "I'm serious, Jacob. I never thought I would get married. Hell, I never thought I'd be truly happy again, but then you came into my life and you filled it with such joy."

"I'm not sure if I've told you this before, but Emma before I met you my life was rather mundane like a moonless night. There were stars, points of interest, but otherwise rather ordinary. Then you flashed into my life like a meteor, but when I left I couldn't see the stars anymore as I was still blinded by the brilliance of your meteor. When we reunited, it was like I could finally see again, finally breathe again. Emma, you make me whole. I need you now and forever."

Tears well up in Emma's eyes. This was her life without him that she was describing, though. The fact that he felt the ache of their absence, too, showed the true depth of their bond. "That's beautiful Jacob. I felt the same way when you were gone, the ache of your absence was constant. We need each other, Jacob Portman."

"I wholeheartedly agree, Emma Bloom." Jake says, his voice thick with emotion. "So, when do you want to get married, love?"

"The sooner I become Mrs. Jacob Portman the better." Emma answers. A low hum rumbles through Jake's chest.

"You have no idea how much I love the sound of that."

"How quickly do you think we'll be able to plan a wedding?" Emma asks, tracing patterns on her fiancé's chest.

Jacob considers their options. "Well, anything concerned with clothes Horace will most likely request to be in charge of,"

Emma smiles and laughs in agreement. "Of course, and Fiona and Hugh could manage the flowers."

"You and I could travel into the city and find twinkle lights for the outdoor lighting and a couple table sets for the guests at the reception."

"Speaking of, when do you want to invite Gareth and Mary over?"

Jake considers that. "They've both seen quite a lot in their day, I'm sure they would be accepting. But, to be on the safe side, perhaps we tone it down a bit while they're here."

"Seems like a reasonable accommodation." Emma agrees.

"Maybe we could have them over in a couple days." Jake thinks out loud. "They could come over for lunch or something, a quick gathering."

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Emma says, pulling Jake out of his thoughts. "Who would you like to have as your best man?"

"Enoch," Jake answers after a moment of thought. "There was some tension at the beginning, but I truly feel that he is a great friend now. Do you know who you'd like to choose as your maid of honor?"

"Olive," Emma answers after a minute of thought. "Then have Bronwyn, Fiona, and Claire be bridesmaids."

"Hugh, Millard, Horace, and the twins could be groomsmen." Jake adds. He looks at Emma with a smile. "It seems that planning a wedding hasn't proven too difficult."

"Of course it hasn't. Because it's ours," Emma says with a brilliant smile before pressing a kiss to his lips.

Jake deepens the kiss, wrapping his hand in her hair and pulling Emma on top of him, enjoying her weight on him. Emma grips his shoulders as her legs fall to either side of his hips, straddling him. Jake swipes his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance which Emma eagerly grants him. Jake feels his cock stiffen and he tries to shift in an inconspicuous manner, not wanting to spoil the moment. Not breaking this kiss, Emma halts his movements, and then pulls away breathlessly. Jake's face is flushed both from the kiss and from his stiff member pressing against Emma's core through the fabric of their clothes.

Jacob moans when Emma moves slightly causing friction. "Baby, as much as I'd love, and I do mean love to continue this with you, we should really stop before we get too carried away."

"What's wrong with getting carried away?" Emma asks with a suggestive look in her eyes.

Jake looks at her in surprise. "I would have thought that you would want to save our more intimate relations for when we were married."

"All I know is that I want my first time to be with you," Emma whispers, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I feel the same way, love." Jake whispers back, his blue eyes locked on hers. "Now, how about we head back inside and spend some time with our family?"

"Sounds lovely," Emma answers, removing herself from Jacob's body and holding out a hand to help him up.

Jake takes her hand but once he's up, he pulls her flush against his body, where he holds her at her waist tightly. He lifts one of his hands to hold her face and she leans into his touch. They gaze into each other's eyes before Jake presses one softer lingering kiss to her lips.

Once inside, Emma and Jake tell the others of their plans and they are absolutely thrilled with the ideas and the pair make plans to go into the city the next day to buy necessary supplies and such. Miss Peregrine, along with some of the children will be preparing the meal for everyone as they don't trust any unknown outsiders coming into their home on such a special day.

Emma and Jacob wake early the next day and after a fulfilling breakfast with the other peculiars, they get into the car and drive into town to pick up some supplies. After picking up everything they'll need from lights to food, and making plans to pick up the newly acquired tables and chairs the next day, they make their way home, taking the scenic route so they can enjoy each other's company for just a bit longer.

"Can you believe we're getting married so soon?" Emma asks as they make a turn down the dusty drive towards Jake's house.

Jake smirks as he pulls into the garage unnoticed. Once the car is off, he turns his full attention to Emma, placing his hands on either side of his face. "I still can't believe that you and I are actually here…together, that we have the rest of our lives to love each other. The fact that in ten short days you'll be Mrs. Emma Portman, it's better than anything I've ever dreamed."

"Mrs. Emma Portman, I love the sound of that," Emma says pulling Jake's lips toward hers.

"Baby, you have no idea how much I love it." Jake says pressing butterfly kisses to her lips before Emma deepens the kiss, her hand tangling in his dark locks. Jake makes a gesture with his head to continue this in the back seat. Emma grins and quickly scrambles into the backseat and Jake joins her, having a bit more difficulty as he's larger. He curses as he tumbles into the backseat, his head hitting the roof of the car.

Emma giggles and takes his hands in hers, pressing urgent kisses to his lips. She sits on his lap sideways, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"My god, our wedding can't come soon enough," Jake says breathlessly, between kisses. "I need you, Emma, all of you."

"I can tell," Emma smirks to herself, rocking her hips into his rock hard erection. Jake groans, his head thrown back. "I need you, too, Jake."

Jake gulps, attempting to regain some control over his raging hormones. Emma smiles to herself as she traces patterns on her fiancée's chest. She nuzzles her head into his neck, her lips pressing soft kisses to the edge of his jaw. Jake pulls her lips back to his own with a passionate groan, his hands exploring the length of her back, one hand clutching the small of her back, the other tangled in her soft, beautiful blonde locks.

Their tongues battle as Emma pulls him down on top of her, as much as she can in the slightly confined space of the backseat. She pushes at the hem of his coat and Jake shrugs it off, letting it fall to the floor of the car. Jake pulls back when he hears a soft squeaking against the window and grins sheepishly at Miss Peregrine who had wiped away some of the steam that had formed on the windows. She raises an eyebrow at the two, not amused.

Emma squeals as she situates herself into a sitting position. Jake grabs his jacket and the two of them exit the car on the opposite side.

"Hey Miss P," Jake says, rubbing his hand through his hair nervously.

Miss Peregrine shakes her head. "I trust you got everything you needed in town?"

Jake and Emma nod. "We bought all of the decorations and food that we'll need. We're going to make another trip into town to pick up the tables and chairs and then we should be done."

"And you wanted to use a phonograph for the music, correct?"

Jake nods. "For most of the music, I wrote a couple songs for Emma that I would like to play for her myself."

Emma looks up at him in surprise and loving smile brightens her face. "You did?"

"I did," Jake answers softly, his scorching blue eyes gazing into hers as he lifts her hand to press a kiss to the back of it.

Emma gets lost in his for a moment before turning her attention back to the ymbryne. "We also got my wedding dress, which I have managed to keep from Jake's curious."

"Just a peek?" Jake asks, hopefully.

Emma grins and shakes her head. Miss Peregrine smiles at the young couple.

"I'll leave you be, I trust you'll conduct yourselves responsibly?"

The pair nod and Jake grabs the cargo out of the trunk. Emma carefully handles her wedding dress as she brings it up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely readers,**

 **I hope this finds you well and enjoying the story. I wrote this chapter a bit quickly and so there may be some errors. For that, I apologize. One thing to note, I made a small tweak. Miss Avocet does not die in my story, or before my story, like she did in the movie. Rather I'm choosing to say that she was incapacitated and later healed. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, read, review, favorite, and follow! Your support truly means the world.**

 **Happy reading and with highest regards,**

 **Jess**

Days later, it's the day before the wedding. Jake is visiting Gareth and Mary who are in town while Emma is standing in front of a floor length mirror in her wedding gown smiling to herself as she pirouettes in front of the mirror.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Emma." Miss Peregrine says, smiling as she walks into the bedroom, followed by the other girls.

Emma turns around and smiles, surprised that the ymbryne called her by her first name. The other girls squeal as they walk in. Miss Peregrine comes up behind her and places a delicate hand on her shoulder, smiling at their image in the mirror.

"We love the bridesmaid's dresses you got for us," Olive says with a smile.

"I'm glad," Emma says as she turns. "We thought the silver would complement the blue of some of the decorations."

"We all know where you got the blue from," Miss Peregrine pipes in.

Emma raises a brow although she already knows what they're going to say.

"It's the color of your eyes," Fiona says.

"I've said it before, but it gives me great joy to see you happy, Emma. Jacob is your other half, you complete each other."

Emma smiles to herself as she loses herself in a daydream about Jake.

Meanwhile, Jake is having lunch with Gareth and Mary at one of the restaurants in town.

"So, how long are the two of you going to be in town?" Jake asks as they wait for the food to arrive.

"Just a few days, there are a few things we need to take care of before we head south again. But, enough about us, how is that girl of yours?" Gareth asks.

Jake unconsciously smiles as he thinks of Emma. Mary smiles at the sight. During his days in the navy, Jake was so driven, so focused, and he still was, but he was also alone. Seeing the light in his eyes at the mere mention of his girl, it showed just how deeply he loved her.

"She's perfect," Jake says still smiling to himself. "Having her with me, it's a dream come true. It's like when she was gone, I was underwater, but now that I'm with her again, I can breathe."

Gareth chuckles to himself. "I never knew you to be so romantic with words, Jacob."

"Don't tease the boy, Gareth," Mary chides as she pats Jake's hand. "I think it's sweet. Besides, if I remember correctly you weren't exactly the romantic type."

"Until I met you, my dear," Gareth says, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"So why didn't she join you? I would have loved to meet her," Gareth asks, his eyebrows raised as the food arrives. The waiter quickly places their food on the table and walks away.

Jake considers whether or not he wants to tell the two about his marriage the next day. "She's busy making some last minute preparations."

"Preparations for what?" Mary asks.

"A wedding," Jake answers.

"Oh?" Mary smiles. "Who's getting married?"

"Emma and I," Jake grins, rubbing a hand through his hair.

Gareth nearly chokes in his food and Mary's fork hovers in midair. They smile proudly.

"Congratulations," Gareth says, patting him on the back. "When's the big day?"

"Tomorrow," Jacob answers quickly between bites.

"Tomorrow? Were you going to tell us?" Mary asks.

Jake nods. "Of course, we just wanted it to be private, not a lot of fanfare. I didn't know if a letter would make it on time and so I figured I would tell you when you came into town."

Gareth nods in understanding. "Well, now that we know, are we invited?"

"We were going to have you over for dinner but we got caught up with the wedding arrangements. If you would like, we would love to have you over tonight."

"That sounds delightful, thank you Jacob." Mary says. "We won't be able to stay long after the wedding, as we have a couple things going on, is that okay?"

Jacob smiles. "That's absolutely fine,"

"Wonderful, what time would you like us over?"

"Does seven work?"

"Perfectly," Jake says as he finishes the last of his plate.

They discuss more about the wedding before Jake makes his leave, driving home.

Jacob quickly makes his way up the stairs when he gets home. He walks into his room and finds Miss Peregrine, Emma, and the rest of the peculiars. They are all dressed in their wedding attire.

"Did I walk in on something?" Jake asks with a grin.

Emma squeals and launches herself at her fiancé, crushing her lips to his. Jake's arms automatically wrap around her waist as he spins her in a circle.

He pulls back for air, setting her on her feet. "Hi there, love."

"Hi," Emma smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We were all just trying on the outfits. Horace approves."

Horace nods eagerly. "You have fine taste, Mr. Portman."

"Thank you," Jake smiles. "I have an announcement to make, actually."

"Oh?" Miss Peregrine asks.

"I invited Gareth and Mary over to dinner tonight. They'll be here at seven."

Various levels of surprise, excitement, and fright cross the peculiars' faces.

"Do they know about us?" Enoch asks, his arms crossed.

"They don't know about you, no, but I wouldn't worry. Gareth and Mary are peculiar themselves."

"How do you know?" Olive asks.

"Gareth showed me his in the navy, and I accidentally found out about Mary's later on."

"And you're sure they're not wights?" Miss Peregrine checks.

"I'm positive," Jacob says confidently.

"Miss Avocet will be arriving in the morning," Miss Peregrine says, changing the subject.

"Wonderful," Jake grins. "I'm glad she's able to make it." Miss Peregrine had talked with the couple a few days prior about inviting the older ymbryne and the couple was thrilled to invite her.

"Well, we're going to change out of these clothes, come along children," Miss Peregrine says, leading the children out of the room, leaving Emma and Jake alone.

"I'll let you change," Jake says before turning around. He stops when Emma places a hand on his arm. Jake looks at her questioningly and she smirks at him.

"You don't have to leave the room, Jacob." Emma says turning around. "Unzip me?"

Jake pulls down the zipper, exposing the smooth skin of her back. His knuckles rake down her spine and she shivers against his touch. She pulls the dress of and carefully hangs it back where she had it before. She stands in front of him in only her undergarments.

Jake turns around and lets her undress herself.

"Why so shy?" Emma asks, looping her arms around his waist after she's finished changing.

Jake turns around in her arms with a grin. "I want the first time I ever see you fully to be when I first make love to you."

"You're quite the gentleman," Emma says. "It's one of the things I love about you."

"Your eyes are one of the things I love about you," Jake answers.

Emma blushes and presses a kiss to her lips. "We should probably get downstairs,"

"Perhaps," Jake says before pressing another kiss to her lips. "Or we can be together a bit longer…"

"I like your idea," Emma says before crashing her lips to his.

Hours later, a light knock sounds from the front door and Jake and Emma make their way to the door.

"You made it," Jake grins as he ushers the pair in.

"We did, and I assume this is the lovely girl you've been telling us about?" Gareth asks, holding a hand out. "Gareth Taylor."

"Emma Bloom."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Emma. I haven't seen Jake this happy in all the time I've known him."

Emma smiles up at Jake and presses a kiss to his jaw and he tightens his arm around her.

"The feeling's mutual," Emma says as they make their way into the living room where the peculiars are waiting.

"Miss Peregrine," Gareth says with a shock.

Miss Peregrine wears a similar expression of shock. "Gareth Taylorin and Mary Larson?"

"Just Taylor now," Gareth corrects her. "Jacob, you didn't tell us that you knew Miss Peregrine."

"I was trying to protect them." Jake explains.

"How do you know them?" Enoch asks.

"We grew up together with Miss Finch which is where we met Miss Peregrine who visited Miss Finch from time to time. We haven't seen her in years," Mary answers.

"Well what a lovely surprise," Miss Peregrine says giving them each a chaste hug before turning to the other peculiars who introduce themselves.

Dinner goes by quickly, Gareth and Jacob regaling them with stories about their days in the navy and then Gareth and Mary talking about their days with Miss Finch. About halfway through the evening, Enoch pulls Jacob aside.

"I'm honored that you chose me as your best man, but I have a proposition."

"Okay," Jake says warily.

"I would like to step in and walk Emma down the aisle. She's like a sister to me and I think she would like having someone to hand her off."

"Have you discussed this with Emma?" Jake asks.

"Earlier, but she wanted to make sure you'd be okay with it." Enoch answers.

"That's perfectly fine then," Jake says and shakes his hand. Jake and Gareth are busy discussing another experience in the navy when an idea strikes Jacob.

"It's a bit last minute but would you like to be my best man?" Jake asks.

A brilliant smile lights up Gareth's face and he pulls Jake in for a fierce embrace, clapping him on the back. "I would love to, Jacob, thank you."

Soon enough the evening is over and the couple makes their way out the door.

"What time would you like us to arrive tomorrow?" Gareth asks as Jake walks them to their car.

"We plan on having the ceremony around noon," Jake answers.

"Then we'll be here at eleven," Mary says.

The couple nod to Jacob and then get in their car. Jake walks back to the door where he finds his blonde beauty waiting at the door.

The next morning, the girls are helping Emma with her hair and Jake is helping the boys set up everything in the yard. Miss Avocet arrives early in the morning and is happily talking with Emma and Miss Peregrine. Exactly at eleven, Gareth and Mary arrive. Jake who is showered and ready in his naval uniform welcomes the couple into the house.

"It all looks lovely," Mary says, admiring the decorations.

"Well thank you, we put a lot of effort into making it perfect," Horace says, walking up with a grin.

Jake and Gareth are ushered outside when it gets closer to the wedding as the peculiars prepare for their roles in the wedding. Miss Avocet holds a camera, waiting to snap photos for the happy couple. The bridesmaids and groomsmen walk down the aisle but Jake's attention is no longer focused on them as his eyes have captured Emma's and a brilliant smile lights up his features.

Emma's hair cascades down her back in beautiful blonde waves and she holds a beautiful bouquet of white roses. She practically glides down the aisle, her eyes locked with Jake's as her arm is looped in Enoch's. When the pair arrive at the platform, Enoch places Emma's hand in Jake's.

The pair had written their own vows and once Miss Peregrine went through the traditional opening, the state was set for the young couple.

Jake clears his throat before speaking. "Emma, before you my life was rather dull and mundane but when I met you, I knew right then my life had changed forever. You're the strongest, smartest, most independent, stubborn, beautiful woman I have ever met and the day you agreed to be mine, my heart filled with a joy that I've never felt before. It is my promise to you to be by your side every day for the rest of our lives, to love and cherish you from this day forth, and to always be there for you. I love you, Emma Bloom, and I'll love you always and forever."

Happy tears fell down Emma's cheeks and she squeezed his hands. "Jacob, before I met you I had given up on love, on the chance of ever having love again, but when I met you, my heart reawakened. You made me want to give love a chance again. The day you said you were here to stay, I knew I would never be alone again. You have made me the happiest I've ever been. Being with you has been my dream come true, and I can't wait to see where the rest of our lives takes us. The depth of my love for you knows no bounds. It is my promise to love, honor and cherish you from this day forth. To make you happy and to never leave your side, as I don't think I could bear to be apart from you. I love you, Jacob Portman, always and forever."

There were some sniffles coming from their family and even Miss Peregrine. Miss Avocet had snapped a few photos during the vows but it was unnoticed.

"Jacob, you may kiss your bride," Miss Peregrine says tearfully.

Jake grins. "Thank god." Everyone laughs as Jake dips her and pulls her into a fervent kiss, her arms looping around his neck.

Her hands tangle in his hair and he holds her tightly to him. They pull away when they start hearing a few throats clearing and Emma giggles to herself as a light blush colors her features. Jake's arms are tight around her.

The peculiars hug the happy couple.

"We're married," Emma murmurs to Jake hours later at the reception as they dance under the stars.

"We are," Jake says, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. "I, however, have a song I want to sing to you."

He quickly grabs the guitar from where he had stashed it this morning and makes a motion for them to turn off the phonograph. All attention goes to Jake, Emma sits on a chair in front of him.

( **Author's Note: The song is "More than a Woman" by the Bee Gee's. I'm choosing not to type out the lyrics as it sounds better when you listen to it yourself. Listen to the lyrics, though, I think they're perfect for this couple.)**

Jake looks at her and sees a smile light up her features, tears streaming down her cheeks. The other women also have tears.

"It's beautiful, Jacob." Emma says, launching herself into his arms and pressing a fervent kiss to his lips.

"I'm glad you liked it," Jake says when she pulls back.

"I actually wrote a song for you as well." Emma says.

Jake raises an eyebrow. "You did?"

Emma nods. "It does have an instrument to go with it, though."

"It's beautiful all the same," Miss Peregrine says.

Emma takes a deep breath and sings Jake her song.

( **Author's Note: The song is "A Thousand years" by Christina Perri. I'm not going to type it out, but I think it does Emma's feelings justice.)**

When Emma's voice falters off, Jake takes her into his arms and brings her out to the dance floor. He gestures for them to turn the music back on and the other peculiars begin to dance with them.

"I loved it, I love you, Emma Portman," Jake whispers in her ear as they dance.

"I love the sound of that," Emma murmurs, nuzzling her face into his neck as they dance to the slow song.

Olive and Enoch were waltzing around the dance floor, bright grins on both of their faces. Acknowledging his love for Olive had done wonders for the joy in Enoch's heart.

"I never knew you could dance, Enoch," Olive murmurs to him as he twirls her.

"Neither did I," Enoch says with a grin as she twirls into his arms. He holds her there, her back to his front and then spins her back out. Olive giggles as he dances them around Jake and Emma who are too lost in each other to notice the outside world. "Maybe I was waiting for you, my love."

"Enoch," she whispers, caressing his cheek.

"I know," he says softly. "I love you, too." He then presses a soft kiss to her lips. Olive sighs contentedly and deepens the kiss, curling his fingers into his dark locks.

"It seems you may have another wedding on the horizon," Miss Avocet says to Miss Peregrine, gesturing her head to the other young couple.

"Maybe so," Miss Peregrine says with a fond smile.

As the night went on, the younger ones retired to their beds and Gareth and Mary made their way back to the town. Miss Peregrine and Miss Avocet were the only ones left as they watched the two couples dance.

"We should probably get inside," Emma whispers to Jake, snuggling against him.

"Okay," Jake agrees. "Alright, Emma and I are going to head inside."

Olive and Enoch nod and go to turn off the music heading inside with the young couple followed by the two ymbrynes.

Jake stops them all just before the threshold and without warning he hoists Emma into his arms. "I'm nothing if not thorough," he murmurs to her as he lifts her into their home.

As Jake and Emma made their way up the stairs, Miss Avocet put a hand on Jake's arm. He turned around to see a stack of Polaroid photos in her hand of various parts of the evening. There were several good photos of Jake and Emma, one with their heads bent together at the altar, another with them dancing, and another with them standing together, in each other's arms right after the ceremony, a perfect shot, and then another of them kissing.

"Thank you, Miss Avocet. We will cherish these. We so appreciate you coming to our wedding,"

Miss Avocet smiles and squeezes Jake's cheek a bit. "Thank you so much for having me, I just love seeing happy endings."

With one last smile, Jake bounds up the stairs after his bride.

"Emma?" Jake calls out when he finds an empty room. He starts to remove his naval uniform. He gets his coat off when he stops in his tracks. Emma walks out of the bathroom in a bathrobe and he can tell by the expanse of skin showing that she's not wearing anything under the robe.

He bounds across the room and snakes his arms around her waist.

"You're a bit overdressed," she notes, looking him up and down with a salacious smile.

"Am I?" Jake asks. "Well I'm sure we can fix that." He quickly kicks off his shoes and socks.

Emma sighs and shakes her head. She quickly pulls apart his neck tie and uses either side of it to pull him closer to her. She crushes her lips to his, a soft moan escaping her lips as she tangles her fingers into his hair. She pulls away just long enough to pull his shirt out of his pants as he unbuttons it quickly. He shrugs it off as his arms constrict around her once more. Her hands trail up and down his bare abdomen and she can feel the hard erection in his pants.

He hoists her up into his arms, her legs wrapped firmly around his waist as their mouths battle for dominance. Emma experimentally grinds into his hips and Jake instinctively thrusts his hips into hers.

They both moan at the contact and Jake carries them to their bed where he sets her on her back, the robe still around her. Jake quickly slides off his pants leaving him only in his briefs. She pulls herself up on her elbows and watches as he approaches her. He gently leans over her and without hesitation opens the robe to see every inch of his beautiful bride. He sucks in a breath as his eyes roam lazily over her body.

"You are so beautiful," he murmurs as he kisses her lightly on the lips and then trails his lips down her neck, between her breasts and down her torso stopping at the light curls of her womanhood. He then teases her further by trailing his lips up her leg, pressing feather light kisses to her inner thigh which earns him a moan as her back arches. He delicately licks her folds, and then without warning hardly sucks on the sensitive bundle of nerves. Emma cries out and tries to cover her cry with a pillow. Jake thrusts a finger deep inside her knowing that that coupled with the work of his tongue will send her over that beautiful precipice. She cries out her orgasm and his face floods with her juices which he laps up and trails his mouth up her body once more and crushes his lips to hers. She can taste her orgasm on his tongue and pulls back, begging him with her eyes.

"Jake please," she moans, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

"Please what, my love?" Jake asks with a sly grin, knowing full well what she wants.

"Make love to me," she says breathlessly.

"As you wish, my love." Jake says leveling himself above her entrance.

He enters her slowly. A sharp gasp escapes her lips as he pushes deeper and deeper inside of her. When he feels the barrier, he pulls back just a bit then pushes further and stops wanting her to get used to him.

"You can move," she says after a couple moments. He pushes in farther until he's buried deep inside of her. He savors the moment and stems off his impending orgasm.

He thrusts into her only a couple times when he feels her walls clench more tightly around him, almost bringing tears to his eyes, as she climaxes. She cries out and Jake covers her cries with an urgent kiss riding out her orgasm as he allows his own to take over him. He pulls out his softening member and eases himself to her side. She snuggles into his side, tracing patterns on his bare chest.

"I love you, Jake." She says kissing his chest. Jake reaches his hand up to stroke her soft blonde locks.

"I love you, too, my beautiful wife." He says back, pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"That was…incredible, Jake." She says. "I can't believe we ever held off,"

"Neither can I," Jake says, his hand rubbing her thigh. She shifts herself closer to him and presses her lips fervently to his and his erection slowly comes back to life. The sheet lifts itself off of the bed as she kisses him.

"Again?" Jake asks situating himself above her.

"I think you know the answer to that," Emma answers, wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing him closer to her.

Jake grins and quickly thrusts into her once more.

The next morning, their alarm clock goes off and Jake groans, slapping his hand on it until it stops.

"What time is it?" Emma asks sleepily against his chest.

"Early," Jake groans, kissing her hair and rubbing circles on her back, pulling the blanket up farther around them, resisting the cold of the morning.

Emma lifts her head up to look at the alarm and kisses his chest as she snuggles closer to him. "Last night was amazing, Jake."

"I wholeheartedly agree," Jake whispers, leaning his head down and pressing a kiss to her lips. Emma hooks a leg around his waist and snuggles her head further into his chest as they fall back asleep.

Hours later they're woken up by an exuberant Claire who bounds into the room. "Jake, Emma, wake up!"

Emma pulls the blanket up around her. "What, what is it Claire?"

"Breakfast is ready," she announces.

"Claire, I told you to let them be," Olive said, coming up behind her. She ushers the younger girl out of the room and spares an apologetic glance at the couple before closing the door behind her.

"Well I think we'd better get up," Emma says, looking at her husband. Jake smiles and squeezes his arms around her.

"That would be wise," he answers as she gets up from the bed. He props himself up on his arm and watches her pad across the room toward her side of the closet. His eyes rake over her naked form, admiring the view.

Emma turns around with a smirk. "Enjoying the view, husband?"

"More than I can say, wife," Jake answers, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. "You know, it's almost unbearable, watching you clothe yourself." He skims his lips over her neck. She leans her head back over his shoulder, giving him better access.

"If you keep this up, we'll never get out of this room," Emma says breathlessly as she turns in his arms.

"And that's a bad thing?" Jake asks with a smirk, pulling her body flush against his. "Hmm?" he asks as his head dips lower, his lips less than an inch away from hers.

"To hell with it," Emma says, threading her fingers through his hair and crashing her lips into his. Jake chuckles into the kiss and walks them back to their bed where they collapse on top of it. Emma levels herself above his rock hard length and slides on top of him.

"Emma," Jake groans as she lets out a moan. She rides his length, her back arching as the pleasure rocks through her. Jake palms and kneads her breasts, running his thumbs over her turgid nipples.

"Jake!" Emma cries out as she falls over the edge, her orgasm rocking her so completely. Jake rides out her orgasm, his fingers clutching at the sheets.

"Jake, love, come on," Emma says.

Jake groans as he comes closer and closer to his own climax. She leans over and whispers in his ear.

"Come on Jake, I need you to come for me. I love you."

Jake groans as he comes himself, his hot seed shooting deep inside of her. She collapses on top of him, pressing kisses to his chest, his neck and finally his lips. His hands reach up to rub up and down her back.

"I love you, Emma." He whispers as he pulls them up and toward the shower. "We should probably get washed up before we go downstairs. Would you join me for a shower?"

Emma smirks at him and presses a kiss to his lips as they make their way into the bathroom.

"So, how did you sleep?" Miss Peregrine asks later as the couple make their way into the dining room.

Emma blushes and Jake squeezes her hand. "I can only speak for myself, but I slept wonderfully." Emma responds.

"I slept better than I have ever," Jake says, taking his spot beside Emma.

Olive and Enoch share a glance and squeeze each other's hands underneath the table. They hadn't done anything but Olive had slept in Enoch's bed and she found herself sleeping better than she ever had as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Later on that day, Jake and Emma made their way outside where they assisted the others with putting away the decorations and extra tables and chairs which they decide to store in the attic in case they're needed again. Olive and Enoch bowed out early, choosing to take some time for themselves away from the others.

Their hands link between them as they make their way along the beach and find a familiar piece of driftwood which they sit down on.

"So, how did you sleep?" Enoch asks, caressing his hand down the side of her face. She leans into his touch.

"I slept wonderfully, Enoch, but I told you that this morning," she grins.

"As did I," Enoch murmurs. "I think it's definitely something we should do again, sleeping in the same bed. I felt more at ease with you beside me. More peaceful."

Olive leans her head on his shoulder and Enoch wraps his arm snugly around her shoulders. "If we can get away with it, then definitely." Olive responds.

"I'm sorry, Olive." Enoch whispers after a few moments of contented silence. He covers his eyes with his hand. Olive looks up at him, concerned.

"Whatever for?" Olive asks, moving his hand down to make eye contact with him.

"For being so unappreciative of you for all these years, for not recognizing how much you mean to me." Enoch answers. "When I think back at the way I treated you, I…"

Olive cuts him off with a kiss. "It's alright, Enoch. Love perseveres and that's what I did with you. You mean too much to me to just let you go over a few squabbles."

Enoch takes a deep breath as his dark brown eyes stare into hers. "I can't believe I could have been so cruel."

"It's in the past now, Enoch. It's time to focus on the future, our future, together."

"Together," Enoch repeats, his smile mirroring Olive's. "I like the sound of that." Before Olive can respond, he bends his lips to hers, capturing her bottom between the two of his. She deepens the kiss, tangling her fingers in his dark brown locks, pulling him closer. His hands slide down her sides, settling on her waist and pulling her hips closer to his own. Without breaking the kiss she situates herself so she's straddling him.

Enoch groans at the contact, one of his hands on the small of her back, the other resting on her thigh. He can't tell if it's the blush heating up his skin or Olive, and he simply doesn't care as when he pulls back just a moment to breathe he sees that she's just as flushed as he is. Their lips return to each other's in a passionate kiss, Olive's one hand tangled in his hair, the other gripping his shoulder. They barely notice the approaching footsteps until they hear small giggles.

They look up and see Miss Peregrine accompanied by the younger children, most likely on their daily walk. Olive flushes beet red and quickly gets off of Enoch. Enoch holds her hand and squeezes it reassuringly.

"Olive, Enoch, we were wondering where the two of you had ran off to." Miss Peregrine says with a smile, though with the hidden message that she would be talking to them later.

"We decided to visit the beach," Enoch says, gesturing out to the ocean. "We didn't realize how much time had passed."

"Well, come along," Miss Peregrine says with a flourish of her hand. The pair quickly get up and follow the ymbryne.

"So are you and Enoch going to get married like Emma and Jake?" Claire asks.

"Claire, that is hardly an appropriate question," Miss Peregrine chides gently, mussing the girls hair to stink the correction.

"No, no, it's alright," Olive reassures her.

"Not now, but definitely someday," Enoch answers before Olive can. He presses a soft kiss to Olive's temple when she looks at him with surprise.

Meanwhile, Jake decided to bring Emma to a special place he had found when exploring the beach when he first bought the property. There was a small hot spring nestled into a grotto, not too far from the house.

"It's so warm in here," Emma says as Jake guides into the small cave where the hot spring lies. "Can I take the blindfold off yet?"

They take a few more steps and then Jake steps behind her and removes the blindfold. "So, what do you think love?"

"What is it?" Emma asks, looking at the steaming waters and then at the beach they had just walked from.

"It's a hot spring, but the entire place is technically called a grotto." Jake explains, removing his shoes and socks and setting them off to the side. "It's the closest thing there is to a Jacuzzi here."

"What's a Jacuzzi?" Emma asks, watching as he begins to remove his shirt, her eyes roaming over his bare chest before meeting his eyes.

"It's like a large bath tub, with churning hot water." Jake answers. "Care to join me?"

"Sure," she says, taking off her own shoes. "I'm afraid I don't have any swim wear."

"You won't need any, love." Jake says with a wink as he removes his pants, placing them on top of his pants.

Emma quirks an eyebrow and pulls her dress above her head letting it fall at her feet before removing her undergarments. Jake's eyes rake over her naked form as she steps in to the hot spring, flinching slightly as she isn't used to the hot water. He can tell that the flush of her skin isn't from the temperature though as he sets his boxers on top of his pants and slides into the natural hot spring, finding a ledge about halfway down that reaches up to chest. He pulls her back against him, her back to his front as he rubs his hands reassuringly up and down her arms.

He presses feather light kisses to her neck as his arms snake around her waist. "So when did you find this place?" Emma asks, her fingers skimming over his under the water.

"It was just after I first arrived at the house actually. I was walking down the beach, thinking about you actually, when I found this place. It was unexpected but I knew I wanted to take you here when I found you again. I figured it could be our place, an oasis of sorts."

Emma smiles at the romance of the gesture. "It's beautiful and definitely comfortable," she says, snuggling further back into his arms.

"I'm glad you like it," he whispers, pushing some of her away, to press a kiss just under her ear, knowing it's one of her more sensitive spots.

"Jake," she moans, her head leaning back against his shoulder, giving him better access to the smooth expanse of her neck. He ghosts his lips up and down her neck, biting lightly just above her collarbone then suckling. Emma feels the heat pooling between her legs, knowing it's not the temperature of the water. She guides Jake's hand between her legs and smiles to herself as the groan she draws from her husband.

He turns them quickly her straddling him as he crushes his lips to hers. His hands move up her back, pressing her more snugly to him, his stiff erection teasing the sensitive flesh between her legs. She grinds into him, watching as he moans, his head back as he grips her tighter to him.

She lifts herself up just a bit, sliding down onto his stone hard length, a soft moan escaping her lips as she does so, her hands tangling in his hair as she pulls his lips back to hers. Her back arches as she rides his length, her hands fisting in his hair as he lowers his mouth to her sensitive breasts, taking one of them into his mouth as his hand kneads the other.

"Jake," she moans, like a prayer. "That feels so good."

Jake swirls his tongue around her nipple before moving on to her other breast, paying it equal attention, relishing in the soft moans escaping his wife's lips. He knows when she's close as he feels her walls constricting around him tighter than ever and he has to concentrate not to come before she does. She screams out in pleasure, her hands clawing into the rock beside her. Jake continues to thrust into her though, determined to bring her to a second orgasm before he reaches his own and she doesn't disappoint. His lips at her ear, he whispers "I love you, Emma."

With a second cry, pleasure rocks through her in waves as she falls into her second orgasm. Jake breathlessly kisses her forehead, pulling her tightly against him, their bodies still joined together as one. She nuzzles her face into his neck, her arms around him tight.

"Thank you Jake," Emma whispers against his neck.

"For what, love?" he asks, contentedly as he traces patterns on her back.

"For being you," she responds. "For loving me."

"You're very easy to love, my love," Jake says, tilting her head up so he can look into her eyes. "And I do mean that wholeheartedly."

Emma presses a soft kiss to his lips and snuggles closer to him. They remain like that for a while, enjoying each other's company.

"We should probably get back inside," Jake says after a while.

"Can we come back?" Emma asks, getting out of the hot spring.

Jake stares at the glistening form of his naked wife and when he doesn't answer, Emma turns around, a smirk playing at her lips. "Distracted?"

"Absolutely," Jake answers with a smirk of his own, following her out of the water, lacing his arms around her waist. "And we can come back whenever you like."

"Mmm, I'm going to hold you to that," Emma sighs as she bends over to grab her clothes.

Jake dresses himself quickly and then takes her hand as they make their way back up the beach. The sun is a bit lower than it was earlier that day.

"I'd say it's about five," Jake says, shielding his eyes as he looks at the sun's position in the sky.

"Really? How can you tell?" Emma asks.

"It's a skill Matthew taught me when we were in the navy, in case we were ever without watches or clocks." Jake explains, holding his hand out.

"Maybe you can teach me someday," Emma suggests as they approach the lawn. "For now, I'll race you back to the house." Then, without warning Emma breaks off into a sprint.

Jake shakes his head but sprints after her. He catches up with her easily, pulling her into his arms from behind and swinging her around. Her giggles light up the world around them. Jake laughs with her as he sets her down, his eyes gazing into hers.

"Jake, Emma, where were you?" Bronwyn asks when they walk into the living room a couple minutes later.

"Jake was showing me this special place he found on the beach," Emma responds, intertwining her fingers with his. "It was beautiful,"

"Although not as beautiful as you," Jake murmurs in her ear, causing a blush to color her face.

"You missed the walk," Claire interjects.

"It's quite alright, Claire," Miss Peregrine says, walking in. "Maybe they'll join us tomorrow. I think the newlyweds were just having some alone time today."

"What does that mean?" Bronwyn asks.

"Now that Emma and Jacob are married, they may be a bit more affectionate with each other and they may choose to be more affectionate while they're alone so as to be respectful to the rest of us."

Emma's face is beet red by this point and Jake squeezes her hand reassuringly. "We don't mean to be elusive, so we apologize for that. I promise, Emma and I will accompany you on your walk tomorrow."

"Excellent," Miss Peregrine grins. "Dinner will be ready shortly. Claire, Bronwyn, would you like to help me set the table." The two young girls quickly follow their ymbryne as Olive and Enoch make their way into the living room.

"There you are, we were beginning to wonder where you had run off to." Olive says with a grin.

"We were just hanging out near the beach," Jake says, his hand rubbing circles on Emma's back.

"We were on the beach earlier," Olive muses, her face flushing as she remembers what she and Enoch had been up to on the beach.

"That was until we were interrupted," Enoch mutters.

Before anyone can respond, Miss Peregrine calls them in for dinner and they all settle around the table, Jacob next to Emma as per usual.

"Thank you for the meal, Miss P, it's delicious," Jake says between bites.

"Thank you Mr. Portman, it's a recipe Miss Avocet gave me when she was here last." Miss Peregrine smiles as she takes a bite from her own plate.

Jake nods to himself as one of his hands slips under the table and eases its way up Emma's thigh. She jumps lightly, hitting the table.

"Are you alright Emma?" Miss Peregrine asks.

"I'm fine," Emma says quickly, glancing at Jake who smirks at her. "Just a draft is all."

Jake, always the gentleman, removes the jacket he had been wearing and stands up to drape it around her shoulders.

"Thank you, love." She says with a grin, kissing him lightly as he sits down next to her.

"My pleasure," he says, low enough so only she can hear.

As the others talk amongst themselves, Jake's hand eases it way back up Emma's thigh, squeezing lightly near the apex.

Emma remains cool, eating her dinner, her breathing hitching only slightly as Jake teases her.

Once the dishes are clear, they make their way to the living room where Horace pulls out his eye piece to project his dreams. There are quite a few about the wedding the night before, and then it switches over to Enoch and Olive getting close on the beach, hesitating just before kissing each other. Before Miss Peregrine can turn on the lights, there's another flash and its Emma and Jake talking in the grotto, and then it switches over to Jake and Emma smiling, looking just a bit older, probably about a year older, looking down at something, but it's indistinguishable as to what they're looking at. Before long, Miss Peregrine turns on the light.

"I wonder what it is your looking at," Hugh muses, drumming his fingers on his chin.

"It could be anything," Jake answers, his arm around Emma's shoulders, her head nestled under his chin.

"Perhaps we'll find out soon," Millard suggests.

"They looked a bit older, so maybe not for a while," Horace counters.

"But I don't think that it would have wound up in Horace's dream if we weren't going to see something about it soon," Fiona states.

It turned out they would be finding out just what it was that Horace was dream screening about three months later.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma paced back in forth nervously, running her fingers through her hair every so often. Jake was downstairs, helping Miss Peregrine make breakfast for everyone. She knew he'd be thrilled, but how was she to tell him? She'd never been late, ever, and here she'd been late for two cycles.

"Emma, are you alright?" Olive asks, leaning against the door frame.

"How long have you been standing there?" Emma asks, stopping in her tracks.

"Long enough to watch you pace back and forth about a dozen times. At first I thought you were looking for something, but it quickly became clear that that wasn't the case. You only pace when you're nervous. Why are you nervous?"

Just as Emma's about to answer, Jake walks in. "Good morning, beautiful." He whispers.

"Good morning," she greets him, smiling up at him.

"I'll see you downstairs," Olive says, retreating downstairs.

"What was that about?" Jake asks, pulling her chin up so he can look into her eyes.

Emma takes a deep breath. "I may have some news for you."

"Oh?" Jake asks with a grin. "And what would that be?" He presses feather light kisses to her lips and then pulls back to gaze into her eyes. "You don't have to be afraid love, you can tell me anything."

A blush colors Emma's features.

"You're blushing?" Jake smiles to himself, his hands snaking around her waist, pulling her more tightly to him.

"I think I'm pregnant," Emma says.

Jake freezes for just a moment before a brilliant smile spreads across his face. "Really?"

"You're happy?" Emma asks with a relieved smile.

"I'm more than happy," Jake says happily. "I'm absolutely thrilled." He then crushes his lips to hers spinning her around in a circle, their laughter echoing around them. "Are you happy?" He asks, his eyes roaming over her features.

"I'm very happy," Emma says as happy tears form in her eyes. "I never imagined I would ever be this happy."

"Well I plan to make you this happy for the rest of our lives," Jake promises, pressing another kiss to her lips. "Especially now that we have this little one."

"What little one?" Hugh asks as he passes by the door.

Jake and Emma smile. "We'll explain downstairs."

Hugh nods and quickly makes his way down the stairs. Jake and Emma follow him, brilliant smiles on their faces, their hands intertwined and swinging between them as they take their seats at the table.

"You two are happy this morning," Horace notes.

Jake nods and runs his hand through his hair. "We have good reason to be."

"Oh, and what is that?" Millard asks.

Emma takes a deep breath and Jake squeezes her hand reassuringly.

"Emma?" Miss Peregrine asks, her brow furrowing.

"I'm pregnant," she says, looking up at her tablemates. All chatter ceases as everyone looks at Emma. Then, bright smiles appear on their faces.

"You're pregnant," Miss Peregrine repeats as a smile brightens her features. She gets up and makes her way to Emma who stands up out of her chair. "Congratulations, this is wonderful news."

"I guess we know what those strange visions are about now," Horace says, rubbing his chin.

"It's nice to have that question answered." Jake agrees, rubbing his hand up and down his wife's arm.

After breakfast, a light knock sounds from the door. Jake quickly lopes over to open the door and smiles when he sees who it is: Duke Hayden.

A couple weeks prior, Jake had run into one of his friends from the navy who had moved to America. Duke was also a peculiar and was actually from the future, but he travelled to other loops from time to time which was how he and Jake happened to run into each other at the market in town. Jake had given Duke a letter and a couple photographs to bring with him to deliver to Jake's parents and Abe in Florida to let them know he was alright.

"Duke, when did you get back?" Jake asks, shaking his hand firmly.

"Just a few days ago. I personally dropped off your letters to your grandfather and parents. Your grandfather was thrilled to hear from you, your parents were concerned and practically tore the letter from my hands."

Jake nods. "I would expect no less."

"I also have responses," Duke says, pulling a large envelope out of his satchel, giving it to Jake.

"Thank you, truly." Jake says. "Would you like to come inside?"

Duke grins but shakes his head. "I actually have some business to attend to, but perhaps another time? Tell the others I say hello."

"Will do," Jake promises, shaking Duke's hand once more and watching as his friend drives away.

"Who was at the door?" Emma asks, looping her arms around Jake's waist when he arrives in the living room.

"Duke Hayden," Jake answers sitting them on the sofa and looking at the envelope.

"Why didn't he stay?" Emma asks, leaning her head against Jake's chest. He presses his lips to her hair.

"He said he had business to attend to but he'd be back at a different time," Jake answers, opening the envelope where he finds four envelopes. Jake opens the envelope from his father first.

 _Jakey,_

 _We can't tell you how good it is to hear from you. You have us worried sick, you know. We understand why you left, at least we think we do. Your grandfather told us where you had went and at first we didn't believe him, but I suppose we kind of have to now, considering there's photographs. When we saw you had joined the navy, your mother was in hysterics for days worrying about you even though you are no longer in the navy. We miss you every day, son, and we hope that maybe you'll come and visit someday. Your grandfather tried to explain to us how that would be rather difficult, but we hope that you'll eventually find a way to be with us again. I am thrilled to see that you have finally found yourself a girl and friends! Although, I do wish that I had been at the wedding. Your bride, Emma, is absolutely beautiful and I'm ecstatic that you've found happiness with her. I hope we hear from you again soon, that would be so wonderful. It would also keep us from suspecting the worst (hint hint). Please write again soon._

 _I love you, Jacob._

 _Your father,_

 _Franklin Portman_

Jake delicately placed the letter back in the envelope and put it back in the envelope.

"Maybe we could go visit them," Emma muses. "Now that Duke has helped us."

Duke had a special kind of peculiarity, he was able to give people the ability to traverse through time, aging at a normal rate, but at no accelerated rate for going in the future or past. He also had the peculiarity of speed, it had taken him years to learn how to walk at a normal pace. He had bestowed his time travel gift on to Jake, Emma and the rest of the peculiars. Duke didn't have any friends until he met Jake in the navy and the two of them had hit it off. He thought of Jake as a brother and so wanted to make sure that Jake would have the ability to travel with his family if he so chose.

"Perhaps," Jake muses. "For now, let's read another letter."

Emma snuggles closer into Jake's chest as he pulls out the other envelope.

 _Jakey,_

 _I miss you every day. Your grandfather told us why you left but that doesn't stop me from missing you. Your photos bring comfort and they sit proudly framed in the den and by our bedside. I'm so happy that you've found love and that you are acclimating to married life well. As your mother, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy, I just wish you'd been happy with us. We do hope that you'll visit us yourself, as that would be so wonderful, however we understand the difficulties. Your grandfather explained that to us. You looked so handsome at your wedding, honey, and I couldn't have been more proud. Your days in the navy, though, my god, I'm still so worried about you despite the fact that you're no longer in the navy._ _The photo of your house…it's absolutely beautiful. I understand that I'll never see it, but I do hope to see you._

 _Love always,_

 _Your mother, Maryann Portman_

"I'm glad you wrote to them," Emma murmurs. "It sounds like they truly worried about you."

Jake nods and pulls out the next envelope and finds photographs in it, of Jake's parents, Abe, the house, and others.

"So this is what they look like," Emma says to herself, as she looks at the photo of Jake's parents smiling. The next photo is one of Abe, beside his map. She flips past it to his house. "Your parent's home is beautiful."

"You'll see it someday, I promise." Jake says, pulling out the next envelope, a letter from his grandfather.

 _Tygrysku,_

 _It's wonderful to see how many peculiar friends you have made. He tells me that he's going to help you and the others travel through time without any aging consequences, I do hope he keeps his word as it would be magnificent to see you again…to see the others again. I know now more than ever that I made the right decision leaving all those years ago. I'm sure Emma is reading this with you and may I say I am so sorry for hurting you all those years ago, but I'm sure you see now that there was a greater force at work. Seeing the happiness in your eyes, Yakob, it gives me great joy to see the love between the two of you. I'm very proud of the work you did in the navy. I'm so glad that you found your way back to her. Please, be happy together. I'll see you when you visit, if you visit._

 _All my love,_

 _Your grandfather, Abe._

Emma wipes away a tear. "He's right you know,"

Jake looks at her questioningly.

"It was destiny for the two of us to be together," Emma explains, leaning her head up to press a kiss to his jaw.

Jake leans down to capture her lips with his. Without breaking the kiss he puts the letters back in the big envelope and tossing it on the coffee table. He then pulls her on top of him, his back resting against the arm of the sofa as her fingers tangle in his brown locks.

"As thrilled as we are that you two are so happy," Enoch says, walking in. "We'd rather not see you try to create another baby."

Jake pulls away but situates Emma so she's on his lap. "Actually, considering she's already pregnant she can't become pregnant with another child until after this one is born."

"Another child, you're certainly optimistic," Olive grins.

"I'm starting to wonder if Emma ever gets to sleep." Enoch says suggestively.

Emma's face flames as she realizes what he's saying. Her hands gravitate towards her abdomen though when she feels movement in her stomach.

"Emma are you alright?" Jake asks, rubbing a soothing hand on her stomach.

Emma smiles up at him, happy tears in her eyes. "The baby's moving."

Jake's eyes soften and he continues to rub circles on Emma's stomach. "Our little peculiar is moving?"

Emma nods and Olive and Enoch kneel beside the couch.

"Hi, little one," Olive says, looking at Emma for permission before gently rubbing Emma's stomach. "I'm your Aunt Olive, and this is your Uncle Enoch."

Enoch's eyes soften as he presses a kiss to Olive's temple.

"You see that, little one, you're even making Enoch soften up," Jake whispers fondly to Emma's stomach.

"Don't be mistaken, Portman. I'm only soft for those I care about."

Olive leans into his shoulder and he extends his arm around hers.

"What's got you all in such high spirits?" Miss Peregrine asks coming in with the others.

"Emma felt the baby move," Jake says, not tearing his eyes away from Emma's.

Tears bloomed in the ymbryne's eyes and she took a few cautious steps forward. She bent beside Emma on the couch and gently touched Emma's stomach. She closes her eyes.

"Hello our newest little peculiar, I'm Miss Peregrine and I promise I will always protect you." Miss Peregrine smiles at the couple.

Later on, Jake and Emma were in their room, on their bed, Emma's back to Jake's front as he held her above the sheets, the comforter draped around their legs.

"What are you thinking about?" Jake asks, as his hands trail up and down her abdomen.

Emma tilts her head back to look at him. "The baby," she answers. "Do you think he or she is going to be like us?"

"Peculiar?" Jake clarifies. Emma nods. "I think there's a very good chance of it, considering he or she is going to have two peculiar parents."

"Do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Emma asks.

"I only care if he or she is healthy," Jake murmurs against her neck. "If it's a girl, I hope she looks like you, my perfect, beautiful wife."

"I would want her to look like you, too." Emma says, snuggling closer to her husband. "If it's a boy, though, I want him to look just like his daddy."

Jake grins and kisses his wife soundly before pulling away, pressing another soft kiss to her lips before speaking again. "Can you believe we're going to be parents?"

"It's hard to believe," Emma agrees. "But I know that he or she will have the best father in the world."

"And the best mother," Jake says, kissing her hair.


	8. Chapter 8

"You want to what?" Miss Peregrine says incredulously about two weeks later.

"We would like to visit Jake's parents in the future," Emma says confidently. "Jake's friend Duke has given us the ability to travel through the loops to the present without any consequences to our present age and we how to get back here."

"I'm coming with you then," Miss Peregrine says resolutely.

Jake nods. "We expected no less. Duke will be meeting us all in the morning and he has a map of which loops to take. Thankfully, your friend Miss Raven has a loop that's very, very close to our current date."

"Wonderful," Miss Peregrine says. "Alright children, pack enough things for a small trip. We're visiting 2016."

The day went by quickly and soon enough the next morning came. Duke arrived like he said he would that morning.

(A/N: I'm not going to relay all the loops, I'm probably going to skip over that part and simply get to when they arrive.)

He had transportation set up for all of the different times and eventually they arrived in June, 2016 in Fort Myers, Florida.

Jake hadn't let his parents know that he and the peculiars would be arriving and so he looked forward to surprising them. The peculiars were astounded by all the modern wonders and were especially fascinated with the store that Jake brought them to buy clothes and toiletries.

"That's a television?" Hugh asks in amazement. "The one back home is…"

"Outdated compared to these," Jake agrees. "I know."

Eventually they make it to the Smart Aid store where Jake's old manager comes running up to them. "Jake, where have you been? I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been travelling," he answers easily, looping one arm around Emma's waist.

"Well I've got to get back but it was wonderful to see you again," she says, walking away.

"She was my former manager when I worked here," Jake explains to the children who have all gathered behind himself and Emma as well as Duke.

"It's a far cry from the navy," Enoch notes, looking around him.

"That it is," Jake agrees. "Shall we get going?"

The children quickly make their way to the counter where Jake pays for their purchases before they get back into Duke's large van.

Duke parks the large van in the Portman's driveway and Jake takes a deep breath as he and Emma get out of the van followed by Miss Peregrine, the children, and Duke.

Jake walks up to the front door and lightly knocks and he can hear his mother and father talking.

"Who's here Frank?" Maryann asks as Frank opens the door.

Frank however is speechless when he opens the door to see his son, his daughter-in-law and an assortment of children with an older woman.

"Jakey?" He asks, not sure if he's hallucinating or not.

"Hey dad," Jake says, running a hand through his longer hair. He squeezes Emma's hand.

"Frank, who is…" Maryann stops when she sees her son at the door. "Jakey?"

"Jakey," Enoch snorts.

"Enoch," Miss Peregrine chides.

"Can we come in?" Jake asks.

"Of course," Frank says, ushering them in before pulling his son in for a tight embrace. "H-how is this possible?"

"We got some help from a friend," Jake answers as Duke comes forward. "You remember Duke."

"Yes the man who brought us your letter." Frank says, remembering.

Maryann steps around her husband and pulls her son in for a fierce hug of her own. "I can't believe it's really you. I've missed you so much."

Jake nods before pulling back, pressing a light kiss to her cheek. "Mom, Dad, this is my wife, Emma."

"We saw the photos," Frank says, holding his arms out. "You're even prettier in person,"

Emma blushes and accepts his embrace, hugging him awkwardly before leaning back into Jake who wraps his arms around her snugly. "Well thank you, Mr. Portman."

"Please call me Frank." Frank says with a grin.

"It's lovely to meet you, Emma." Maryann says, giving her and Jake a hug since Jake didn't want to let Emma go.

As they all sit in the living room, Jake makes the introductions starting with Miss Peregrine and ending with Enoch.

"My father told me about you all," Frank reminisces. "But for the longest time I thought he was making you up."

"I assure you we are entirely real," Enoch says, his arm around Olive.

"We actually have some news," Jake says, his hand absentmindedly playing with Emma's hair as Emma sat sideways on his lap on the lay-z-boy.

"Oh?" Frank asks.

"We're having a baby," Jake says and Frank who was sipping coffee nearly does a spit take before swallowing.

"Say again?" Maryann says, her heart flying to her chest.

"We're having a baby," Jake says. "We just found out a few days ago."

"I'm going to be a grandpa?" Frank asks a smile illuminating his features.

Jake nods, pressing a kiss to Emma's temple.

"And I'm going to be a grandmother," Maryann says, almost unable to believe it. "Congratulations, Jakey. You will make wonderful parents."

"So, tell us what you've been up to," Frank prompts them.

"Well I was loop hopping to get to Emma for a while," Jake begins. "I joined the navy where I met a couple good friends."

"Like myself," Duke says. "You should be proud, Jake here was very brave."

"That's my boy, that's a Portman." Frank claps him on the back.

"I bought a house on the English mainland," Jake says after that. "Then I went to London to reunite with Emma and the others. Since then, Emma and I got married."

"Speaking of," Maryann says. "While you're here would you mind renewing your vows?"

Jake raises his eyebrows and looks at Emma. "I suppose we could, if you want to love." Jake says, looking at Emma.

Emma considers and nods. Maryann claps. "Excellent, I will get started planning immediately."

Miss Peregrine walks forward as Maryann strides out of the room. "That's a very nice thing you're doing for them, Emma and Jake."

The couple smile up at the ymbryne. "Plus Duke will be here for it this time."

Duke grins and pats Jake's shoulder. "Thanks man."

"Plus you'll get to sing that song to me again," Emma swoons pressing a kiss to Jake's smiling lips.

"You wrote her a song?" Frank asks. "When did you become the romantic?"

"She brings the romantic out in me," Jake responds. "And you can sing your song to me again."

Emma blushes and nods. "I would love to."

As the day wore on, the peculiars and Miss Peregrine explored the back yard and the modern technologies available in Jake's house while Jake, Emma, Duke, and Frank talked about the past versus the future. After dinner, they discussed sleeping arrangements.

"Well we should probably get going," Jake says.

"Where are you going?" Maryann asks.

"To the hotel," Jake answers.

"You're not going to stay in a hotel," Maryann retorts. "You can all stay here."

With that the spare rooms were taken by the peculiars with Miss Peregrine having her own separate room. Jake and Emma were put in Jake's room and Duke had a rollaway bed in the boy's room.

"So, I was thinking that tomorrow we could visit my grandpa," Jake says to Emma later while they're watching the stars outside, watching her reaction.

"Okay, I'm sure the others will love to see him," Emma says. "And I know you missed him."

"I do," Jake acknowledges. "Are you okay with it?"

Emma smiles at her husband, and takes his face in her hands and gazes into his eyes. "Jake, I've seen Abe since he left all those years ago and while it hurt then it doesn't hurt now. Like I said at our wedding, the moment I knew you were mine, I never felt alone again. I love you and only you, always and forever."

Jake crushes his lips to hers then, his arms tight around her waist. Emma smiles into the kiss, tangling one of her hands into his hair. When he pulls back it's only a couple inches, their foreheads touching.

"I love you, too, Emma. More than words can say."

Emma presses another kiss to his lips before pulling back. "I can't wait until we're alone again."

Jake chuckles knowing her libido is off the charts with her pregnancy hormones. "Perhaps we'll have some alone time soon."

Emma quirks an eyebrow and smiles her most alluring smile. "Please make it sooner rather than later, I need you, Jake."

Jake groans. "I need you, too, Emma." He whispers, pulling her body flush to his. "I'm definitely going to find us a place to be alone, I promise you."

"Good," she smirks and pulls his hand, bringing him back inside.

The next morning, the peculiars are all excited to see Abe again.

"Are you ready?" Emma asks Jake her hand intertwined with his as Duke drives them all to Abe's house.

"Of course," Jake grins as Duke drives the van into the driveway. "Are you ready?" he asks, looking into her eyes as the younger children exit the van.

"Of course," Emma grins pressing a passionate kiss to his lips before taking his hand and exiting the van, Duke trailing behind them.

They are all waiting for Emma and Jake. Jake strides towards the door, Emma's hand in his and knocks on the door.

Abe opens the door and his eyes widen when he sees whose all there. "How is this possible?" he asks, a smile forming on his face as he moves out of the way so they can all come in.

Duke who leans against the door jamb answers. "I have the ability to travel through time without any consequences on my aging and I have the ability to pass that gift on to others. Your grandson here is the only real friend I've ever had and so I bestowed my ability on all of them so they could travel with Jake to the future to visit you and his parents."

"I've never heard of anything like it," Abe says, amazed, sitting in an arm chair, rubbing his jaw. "It's absolutely amazing. Thank you,"

"Of course," Duke nods.

Abe turns his attention to the children and opens his arms. "Come on now, can't I get a hug after all these years?"

The peculiars cautiously approach him and hug him. They had missed him and they were still somewhat bitter over how he had left. The only one who didn't seem too perturbed was Emma who was encased in her husband's arms. Enoch simply shook his hand but kept his arms around Olive, which Jake noted.

"So when did the two of you get together?" Abe asks, gesturing between Olive and Enoch.

"Shortly after we foiled the wights plan to redo the experiment," Olive answers, her hands absentmindedly playing with Enoch's curls.

Abe nods to himself. "Well, it's wonderful to see you all again."

Miss Peregrine smiles and pats Abe's shoulder.

"So, I saw the photo of your home in England, Yakob. It's beautiful. I'm glad you've found a home."

Jake smiles and lightly squeezes his arms around Emma's shoulders as her legs are draped across his lap. "Thank you, grandpa, but it's not the house that's the home. It's the people in it, people I love, the woman I love."

Abe's eyes soften as he takes in the love that shines in his eyes when he talks about Emma. "I saw the photos, congratulations Tygrysku and congratulations Emma, I wish you all the world's happiness."

"Thanks Abe," Emma smiles softly, her head resting on Jake's shoulder.

"We actually have some news," Jake says, smiling proudly as he pulls Emma fully onto his lap and leans his back against the arm rest, his hand rubbing gentle circles on her abdomen.

"Oh?" Abe asks.

"You're going to be a great-grandfather," Jake confesses and everyone in the room watches for Abe's reaction.

His eyes widen as the words sink in and a brilliant smile spreads across his features. "A new little Tygrysku."

Abe stands up then and hugs Emma who hugs him lightly before pulling back so Jake can accept his grandfather's embrace.

"So how long are you all going to be here?" Abe asks after a while.

"About two weeks," Duke answers. "Then we head back."

Abe nods to himself. "Well we'll have to make the most of your time here then, now won't we?"

They discuss what they can do while in the present, from going to the movies to going to an amusement park, going to a museum, etc. Soon enough, it's nightfall.

"We should probably get going," Jake says when he notices the time.

"Yes, yes of course," Abe says. "I'll see you when we have lunch tomorrow, Yakob."

Jake nods and they all pile back into Duke's van.

"Your grandfather has a lot of knowledge," Duke says to Jake who smiles. "Very admirable, the work he's done."

Jake nods in agreement. "It is."

"It was great to see him again, it's so strange to see him so old," Olive says which results in Enoch chuckling.

"So where are you going to lunch tomorrow, Jacob?" Miss Peregrine asks.

"Grandpa and I had a special place we would always go to when I was younger and he used to watch after me. I think we're going there," Jake answers as Duke turns on to the street where Jake's parents' house is.

"Sounds lovely," Bronwyn says. "Then, when you get back you can show us some of the things from your time."

"I'd love to," Jake says as they pull into the driveway.

The children cheer and make their way up to the rooms designated for them. Miss Peregrine spares them one smiling parting glance before making her way up to her own sleeping quarters. Jake and Emma sneak out to the backyard where Jake places a blanket on the ground. He lies on it and invites Emma to lie on it with him, her eyes roaming over the stars.

"So, what was it like, growing up here?" Emma asks, her fingers tracing patterns on his chest.

"It wasn't too exciting, I didn't have a lot of friends as most of the people I grew up with weren't the type of people I wanted to be friends with and if I'm being honest my parents weren't exactly interested in me, either. Sure they took care of me, but I didn't spend a whole lot of time with them. It was actually my grandpa who took care of me a lot when I was younger. He used to tell me all about all of you, and…" Jacob trails off, trying to figure out he wants to phrase what he says next.

"And what?"

"I think subconsciously I knew that one day you and I would be together."

"Oh really?" Emma asks, situating herself so that she's laying on top of him, moving her body up so her eyes are level with his. "Why is that?"

Jake gulps and reaches a hand up to cup her face. "You were always my favorite, love. I always asked about you."

Emma smiles to herself. "Really?"

Jake nods with a smile of his own. "I think that's why I never really pursued any romantic relationships with anyone, you're my first…in everything. Nobody compared to you, even when I only knew you through stories."

"Jake," Emma murmurs, touched.

"You're my soulmate, Emma. My other half, the yin to my yang."

Emma gazes at her husband lovingly, caressing his face. "What does that mean? The yin to your yang?"

"Yin Yang, it's a Chinese symbol in which both sides need each other, cannot exist without the other, and so are never separate." Jake explains, his blue eyes shining with love as he gazes down at his wife.

"I like that idea."

Jake makes a contented sound before gently rolling so that he hovers above her. "Now, we're alone."

"We are," Emma says, her hands roaming up and down her back.

"And we're in a part of the yard where no one will see us," Jake continues, his lips ghosting over her neck, moving some of her hair aside to press his lips to the spot just below her ear.

Emma's back involuntarily arches, creating a delicious friction between their hips. Eagerly, she pulls his lips to hers, their tongues battling for dominance, which Jake easily wins, his hands roaming up and down her sides, one hitching around her calf and pulling it up around his hip.

Wasting no time, the couple quickly shed each other's clothes. Jake eyes roam over Emma's body.

"I'll never get tired of seeing you like this," Jake whispers he lowers his mouth to her dripping sex. Emma moans as he flicks his tongue over her clit before sucking hard on the sensitive flesh. His fingers curl and thrust as he pumps them into her. Her hands fist into his hair as his skilled tongue works her closer and closer to that desired edge.

Soon enough she cries out her orgasm and Jake quickly quiets it with a fervent kiss. She can taste her orgasm on his tongue.

He levels himself above her entrance, knowing she's more than ready for him. He keeps eye contact with her as he sinks himself into her wet heat. They moan as their bodies form as one, Emma meets him thrust for thrust, her fingers clinging to his shoulders as their lips meet in passionate kisses. Emma's legs wrap tightly around his waist.

Jake shifts positions and she moans into his kisses as he hits the desired spot again and again. She cries out her completion and moments later, Jake follows, meeting his own completion. Jake falls to her side pulling her with him, her head resting on his chest.

"So how was that for alone time?" Jake asks, a chuckle rumbling through his chest as he trails his fingers up and down Emma's spine.

"Perfect," Emma whispers and presses delicate kisses to his chest, snuggling closer to him as an arm snakes around his waist. "We should probably get inside."

"We should," Jake groans, reaching over to grab his pants. Emma starts to get up, pressing another kiss to his lips before putting her own clothes back on.

They walk back into the house, their hands intertwined, smiling.

"We were wondering where the two of you had run off two." Frank says as Jake and Emma make their way inside.

"Oh, we were just stargazing," Jake answers, rubbing a hand through his hair with one hand as he squeezes Emma's hand with the other.

"How romantic," Maryann says with a smile from her place on the sofa. "Frank, we should try that. We never really do anything romantic anymore."

"We can change that," Frank says, reaching his arm around to squeeze his wife's shoulders.

"Well, if you don't mind, Emma and I are going to head to bed," Jake says as he and Emma make their way to the stairs.

"Goodnight Jakey and Emma," the two say in unison.

"Jakey?" Emma asks as they enter his room.

"It's a nickname," Jake explains with a shake of his head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my always wonderful readers,**

 **I love that more and more of you are liking the story and clicking the follow and favorite buttons! I'm going to try to keep up with updating at least once a week, but now that I have another semester of school starting, there may be some slight delays in updating. Thankfully, my muse is still with me and all of your support continues to inspire me to write. Read and REVIEW! Follow and Favorite!**

 **Thanks so much and happy reading!**

 **Jess**

Days later it was the day before the vow renewal. Jake and Emma had made it very clear that if they were going to do this, it wasn't going to be a huge affair, it would be private and tasteful. Jake had decided to wear a tuxedo this time, particularly because he didn't have the uniform with him. Emma had gone dress shopping with the girls' days before, and was astounded by the dresses available as well as the prices of some of the gowns.

Now, they were all coming home from a short trip to the Kennedy Space Center where they got to see a space shuttle launch. The children were absolutely mesmerized, even Miss Peregrine was fascinated by the modern marvel.

"So do space shuttles launch often?" Hugh asks.

Jake shakes his head. "It's quite expensive, they usually launch them every so often for research purposes."

"Did you visit there often?" Emma asks as they settle onto the couch in the living room.

Jake shakes his head. "I've only been a couple times, but I figured it would be something educational," Jake nods to Miss Peregrine who smiles. She had wanted the children to learn something on some of the excursions. "And fun," Jake finishes. "I know you all enjoyed the movies,"

"I loved the colors and the fashion choices available," Horace says dreamily. "Promise we'll go again before we leave. Jake nods.

"We may actually be able to bring a TV with us," Duke murmurs, rubbing his chin.

Emma quirks an eyebrow. "How?"

"The electrical outlets of today aren't so different from the one's used in the 40s, I'm sure it would be possible if we tried."

"Can we?" Bronwyn asks, looking at Jake, Emma, and Miss Peregrine.

"It's certainly something to consider," Miss Peregrine allows.

"So, Emma, are you looking forward to the vow renewal tomorrow?" Olive asks, her head against Enoch's shoulder as he wraps an arm around hers.

Emma smiles to herself. "I am, the chance to relive one of the best days of my life is definitely one I look forward to."

Jake presses a kiss to her temple and tightens his arm around her shoulders. "As far as I know my parents only invited close family being my dad's sister Susan and her husband."

"Abe's daughter," Miss Peregrine murmurs and Jake nods.

"She was surprised when I told her, to say the least." Frank says as he walks in. "My sister doesn't surprise easily, so that was fun. We would have invited your uncles, too, but they're out of town."

Jake shrugs. "That's fine." He wasn't exactly close to his mom's side of the family. "Duke's coming back later, he had some family he needed to drop in on."

Frank nods. "Tell me again how you know him."

"I met him in the navy," Jake answers. "He started just after I joined. He became one of my good friends. When I found out he was from the future, it became a lot easier to talk to him."

"I still remember when I first told you, you were completely floored," Duke says as he walks in, giving Jake a half hug as he makes his way in.

"I thought you weren't coming back until later," Jake says as he sits back down on the sofa, pulling Emma back into his arms.

Duke shrugs. "Light traffic. Plus I couldn't be late for my best friend's wedding."

"How was your family?" Jake asks. "I trust Sam and Kate are doing well?"

Duke nods. "Sam just turned twelve and she's quite the spitfire and Mom was very happy to see me after so long."

"Maybe you should visit them more often," Jake suggests. "I'm sure Sam would love to see you."

Duke chuckles. "She does want to see you again, though. She's developed quite the little crush on you."

Enoch snorts and Frank covers his mouth to cover his own laughter. Jake shakes his head as his cheeks lightly flush.

"When did she have the chance to meet Jake?" Millard asks.

"She has a similar peculiarity to mine, she can't give it to others like I can, but all the same she was able to accompany me on a few trips years ago. When Jake left the navy, we met up with him in London. She was quite fascinated by him and a bit envious of you Emma. Although she likes Jake, she knows that the only one that he could ever love was you."

Emma smiles to herself as Jake kisses her cheek. "It's true, love." Jake whispers against her cheek.

Later on, as a break from preparations, the peculiars (including Duke) and Miss Peregrine drove down to a private stretch of the beach where the younger ones frolicked and played in the water as Miss Peregrine looked on with a fond smile.

"So," Jake starts, swinging their arms between them as they walk down the beach.

"So, what?" Emma asks, turning to look up at him, a smile forming on her lips.

"What do you think of the future?" Jake asks, gesturing around them.

Emma looks around them. "It's definitely an adjustment. So many different things, so much more that's available or easier to do. I can't imagine why you would have ever left this world."

"Because, my love, this world didn't have you in it, and a world without you holds nothing for me." Jake answers, his eyes soft as he gazes down at his wife. "Or haven't I made that clear?" He asks playfully, pulling her sharply against him. She lets out a soft gasp at the sudden contact.

Emma shakes her head. "You've definitely made that clear."

"Good," Jake murmurs as his hands move up and down her side. Without warning, he begins wriggling his fingers over sides, the swimsuit she was wearing giving him the perfect opportunity. Emma started wriggling away unable to control the giggles coming from her lips.

"Jake stop," she gasps between giggles.

They fell to the ground, Emma on top of him, wriggling her own fingers over his torso causing his head to bend back in laughter. He flipped them over, holding her hands above her head with his own, both of them catching their breath.

Jake's eyes scorched as they gazed into Emma's. He bent his head lower, his lips inches from hers.

"Do you still want me to stop?" Jake asks.

Emma stares up at him and shakes her head as she moves her head up and pulls his head down to capture his lips with hers. Jake lets go of her hands as the one that isn't supporting his weight, roams down her side.

Suddenly, the tide comes in, water getting all over Jake and Emma who squeals. Jake laughs and pulls her to her feet.

"I guess that was nature's way of telling us to get a room," Jake mutters to himself as they make their way back to the others.

"What happened to you?" Duke asks with a grin as they approach the group. "Get a bit sandy?"

Jake's confused until he looks over to see that Emma has a lot of sand clinging to her back, no doubt the result of her being nearer to the sand. Emma blushes.

"I would help," Jake starts. "But air is your peculiarity." Emma gives him a sarcastic look before running into the ocean, letting the water wash off the wet sand.

When she resurfaces she flings her hair back, wringing it out behind her as the water drips down her body. Jake's jaw drops as she walks back toward them.

"You may want to close your mouth, before you start drooling, but damn." Duke advises with a chuckle.

Jake shakes his head at his friend and walks toward Emma, kissing her soundly, if not a bit possessively. She pulls back, dazed.

"What was that for?" Emma asks.

"Because you, my love, are sexy as hell and I can't seem to keep my hands off of you."

Emma blushes and Jake's smile widens. "You're cute when you blush, you know."

Emma rolls her eyes.

"You're a lucky guy, Jake. I can only hope that I'll find a woman as lovely as yours one day." Duke says.

Jake turns around. "I'm sure you will, but it'll be difficult. Emma's perfect in every way."

They hear a snort and look around. Emma rolls her eyes and reaches out grabbing Millard's arm.

"How did you know he was there?" Duke asks.

"I felt him bump into me," Emma answers before turning her attention to the invisible boy. "Shouldn't you be dressed?"

"There may be others who may see a pair of floating swim trunks. I'd rather not risk it." Millard says.

"Must be a bit drafty," Jake says which gets him a playful swat on the arm.

Millard chuckles. "I just came over to say that we're having the picnic soon."

"So, do you know the sex of the baby yet?" Frank asks later on as Emma and Jake settle into the loveseat in the living room.

"Not quite yet," Emma admits, rubbing absentminded circles on her stomach.

"Ultrasounds haven't been invented yet," Jacob adds, absentmindedly playing with a few strands of Emma's hair.

"While you're here we could schedule an appointment with an OB." Maryann suggests.

"An OB?" Emma asks.

"A type of doctor that specializes in pregnancy among other things," Jake explains. "They have ultrasound machines which are able to tell the sex of the baby among other things, also give due dates among other things."

"Does it hurt?" Emma asks.

"Hardly. I remember when I first got a look at Jakey, and heard his little heartbeat." Maryann says nostalgically.

"It was one of the best days of my life," Frank says, thinking back as well. "That and the day he was born."

Jake blushes and Emma smiles to herself at Jake's cute embarrassment. "I suppose if we could try it," Emma says eventually.

"Are there going to be any issues with it though, legally I mean?" Jake asks.

"Nothing to worry about on that front," Miss Peregrine says as she walks in. "The ymbryne council has measures set up for these types of situations, peculiars who aren't registered in legal systems. If you recall, a few days ago, I went out on a personal errand."

Jake nods.

"I was meeting with the ymbryne council and they helped me get the peculiars and myself registered in the system, as it were. We have people everywhere, lawyers, government, and doctors among others. If you want I can have one of our doctors make a personal visit so you don't have to go anywhere."

Maryann and Frank looked astounded. "That's incredible, Miss Peregrine. Truly," Frank says. "I had no idea that they had so much influence in our world."

"It's to protect the peculiars," Miss Peregrine says. "It's one of our primary purposes, protecting peculiardom."

"That sounds wonderful then," Emma says. "Can we do it in a couple days, after the vow renewal?"

"Of course," Miss Peregrine agrees, settling in a nearby arm chair, reaching her hand out to squeeze Emma's. "I'll call Miss Owl in the morning."

Emma and Jake talk to the adults for a bit longer before making their way up to their bedroom. They intertwine their hands as they close the door behind them.

"Are you sure you're okay with an ultrasound?" Jake asks as they change into their pajamas. Emma crawls into his bed beside him, snuggling up against him.

"I'm perfect," Emma says.

"I already knew that," Jake muses, kissing her hair.

Emma playfully swats him on the arm. "Yes, I'm more than okay with it."

Jake kisses her soundly, pulling the comforter up around them, getting lost in her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello lovely readers,**

 **So I know it's been a bit of a wait for this chapter, and I apologize, I've been so wrapped up with school and work that I haven't had the time to devote to this fanfiction. Thank you for your continued support! As always, read and REVIEW! Favorite and Follow!**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Jess**

"You look absolutely beautiful, Emma." Miss Peregrine says as Emma observes herself in the full length mirror. Her hair was pinned back on the sides and curled in the back, falling down her back like a golden waterfall.

"You really think so?" Emma asks as she sashays from side to side, smiling to herself as she looks down at her rings.

"I wouldn't say it if it weren't true," Miss Peregrine answers, gently putting an arm around her shoulders. She would always have a soft spot for the girl she rescued when she was younger and it definitely showed. She loved all her wards, but she was closest to Emma.

"She's right," Maryann says, walking into the room. Emma smiles shyly. She hadn't really talked to Jacob's mother except for when Jake was with her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Portman," Emma says.

Maryann chuckles and shakes her head. "Now you're making me feel old, and call me Maryann, Emma. We're family."

"Okay Maryann," Emma says with a small smile. Miss Peregrine rubs her shoulder encouragingly.

"Is this the lovely girl we've been hearing about?" asks an unfamiliar voice before the woman to match it comes into the room.

"I'm sorry, Em, Aunt Susan couldn't wait," Jake says, a soft smile on his lips.

"Out," Maryann demands. Jake looks surprised. "You aren't supposed to see the bride before the wedding."

"But," Jake protests. Susan pushes him out the door, ruffling his hair a bit.

"You'll see her soon enough, Jake." She promises with a wink before closing the door.

Susan then turns her attention to Emma and she stifles the small gasp that threatened to escape her lips. She knew that Emma was one of the children her father had grown up with, even had a photo of her, but to see her in person…was surreal.

"We haven't met yet, I'm Jake's aunt Susan," Susan says walking forward, tentatively, her arms cautiously outstretched. Emma accepts the embrace somewhat shyly.

"It's lovely to meet you," Emma says as she pulls away from the embrace.

Susan smiles and squeezes Emma's hand. "It's wonderful to meet you, too. Jake was always a bit aloof growing up, so seeing the more fun side of him is an unexpected surprise."

"It was for us as well," Miss Peregrine says, squeezing Emma's hand. "Emma had a new light in her eyes when Jake came around."

Meanwhile, Jake waits at the altar with Duke at his one side and the others waiting for the cue. After what seems like an eternity, Maryann, Susan, and Miss Peregrine all come down the stairs, Miss Peregrine taking her place as the officiator of the ceremony. Abe, Susan, Maryann, Frank, and Scott, Susan's husband take their seats and they all turn around when the traditional wedding march begins to sound from the speakers.

Jake notices as the bridesmaids and groomsmen walk down the aisle, but his attention is solely focused on Emma, her beautiful eyes as they gaze back into his and her soft smile. After what seems like forever, she finally arrives before the altar, and just as in the previous ceremony, Enoch places Emma's hand into Jake's.

Miss Peregrine says her piece again before gesturing for the couple to repeat their vows to one another.

Jake clears his throat before speaking. "Emma, before you my life was rather dull and mundane but when I met you, I knew right then my life had changed forever. You're the strongest, smartest, most independent, stubborn, beautiful woman I have ever met and the day you agreed to be mine, my heart filled with a joy that I've never felt before. It is my promise to you to be by your side every day for the rest of our lives, to love and cherish you from this day forth, and to always be there for you. I love you, Emma Bloom, and I'll love you always and forever."

Happy tears fell down Emma's cheeks and she squeezed his hands. "Jacob, before I met you I had given up on love, on the chance of ever having love again, but when I met you, my heart reawakened. You made me want to give love a chance again. The day you said you were here to stay, I knew I would never be alone again. You have made me the happiest I've ever been. Being with you has been my dream come true, and I can't wait to see where the rest of our lives takes us. The depth of my love for you knows no bounds. It is my promise to love, honor and cherish you from this day forth. To make you happy and to never leave your side, as I don't think I could bear to be apart from you. I love you, Jacob Portman, always and forever."

They hear sniffles from Maryann and Susan and from some of the peculiars as well, but don't acknowledge them, too wrapped up in the beauty of the moment.

"You may kiss your bride, Jacob." Miss Peregrine says.

"Thank god," Jake says just as he did last time and gently cups her face in his hands, pressing a tender kiss to her lips. Her arms wrap around his neck, bouquet and all. Jacob grins into the kiss and dips her. She giggles as he pulls them back up, his arms tight around her waist.

"Hell of a kiss, son," Franklin cheers as he and Maryann make their way up to the happy couple.

"Thanks dad," Jake says with a grin.

"Your vows to each other were beautiful, honey." Maryann says, squeezing his hand before pulling back so Susan and Scott could come forward.

"They truly were," Susan agrees with a grin. "I never knew you to be the romantic, Jake."

"You might have to give me some tips," Scott jokes.

Jake chuckles and kisses Emma's temple. "Perhaps,"

Abe walks forward next and hugs his grandson, his eyes teary. "I'm so very proud of you, Yakob." He says.

"Thank you, Grandpa," Jake says, tears in his own eyes as he hugs Abe more tightly before pulling away and returning both of his arms around Emma.

"Thank you for making him happy, Emma." Abe says as he steps forward to hug Emma. Emma accepts the hug easily before returning to her husband's embrace.

"He's made me happier than I've ever been," Emma says.

Miss Peregrine looks on, happy that after so many years, Abe and Emma were able to be on friendly terms.

They transition seamlessly into the reception, tables and chairs set up similar to the original wedding except now they had a DJ or rather rented DJ equipment with a pre-selected list of songs, one of them a small surprise for Emma. While Emma had been getting used to the future, Jake had taken some time to meet up with some local musicians who helped him record the song he had written for Emma with some added instruments. So that he'd be able to not only sing it to her later but also dance with her as the recorded song was in the air.

"Alright, so our first song is one that's rather special for the happy couple," Frank says over the microphone. "You'll understand why shortly."

Emma looks at Jake as the melody begins to ring through the air. Jake smiles down at her shocked expression.

"When?" Emma asks.

"A few days ago," Jake answers. "I'll sing it to you later, but I really wanted to dance with you this time."

Emma smiles softly and rests her head against his chest. He tightens his arms around her and gently hums along.

As the song comes to a close, Frank goes back to the preselected list and walks out to the dance floor where his sister, brother-in-law, wife, and father are talking to the happy couple.

"That song was beautiful, honey." Susan says patting his shoulder. "Very romantic."

"I've never heard you sing so passionately," Maryann says.

Jake looks down at Emma. "I have a reason now,"

The next song that comes on is Nat King Cole's "L-O-V-E".

Jake smiles as he recognizes the first few lines. Without warning, he pulls Emma back onto the dance floor and sings the lyrics to her as they twirl around the dance floor. The others join them out on the dance floor.

After the song ends, Jake feels a tap on his shoulder and turns around to see his parents. "Do you mind if we dance with the two of you?"

"Of course," Jake says, stepping back so his father can dance with Emma as he dances with his mother.

"So, I heard that you have a small surprise set up for Emma after the reception," Maryann says conversationally as she and Jake waltz around the dance floor.

"I do," Jake says. "We'll be home tomorrow afternoon though, in time for the ultrasound."

"Are you excited?" Maryann asks, a small smile in her voice. She knows she hasn't been the best mother to her son but she hopes to change that in the coming years.

"I'm ecstatic," Jake answers, running a hand through his hair. "The day she told me…was one of the best of my life, second only to our wedding day and the day I returned to her on the Augusta."

Maryann gives him a questioning look.

"It's a sunken ship that we managed to resurface that we used to get to my home in northern England." Jake answers.

"Speaking of your home in England, do you think it still stands in the present day?"

"I don't see why it wouldn't," Jake answers, his eyes questioning. "Why?"

"I was just thinking that you could move to the present if the house was still standing." Maryann answers. "Now that it's possible for you all to be here without aging at an accelerated rate.'

Jake takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose. "We could most likely visit the present, but we're happy in 1943, mom."

"It's just a thought," Maryann says as the song ends. Frank comes up and takes Maryann back into his arms as Jake pulls Emma back into his.

About an hour later they decide to do the traditional garter and bouquet toss. Emma blushes furiously as Jake gently moves her legs aside so he can get access to the garter wrapped around her thigh. He hears a few hoots and hollers from their audience and he chuckles against her thigh. He presses a soft kiss to her inner thigh and it takes everything in her not to react. He carefully removes the garter with his teeth and with a flick of his head, tosses it toward the crowd of peculiar men.

A rare flush colors Enoch's usually pale complexion when it lands in his hands. Emma stifles a giggle with her hand. She quickly tosses the bouquet behind her and a startled Olive catches it easily, a blush coloring her complexion as well.

"I guess there actually is another wedding on the horizon," Miss Peregrine says, remembering what Miss Avocet had said to her at the first wedding.

A few hours later, it's approaching midnight and most of the peculiars have already retired to their rooms. Jake's extended family have all gone home and his parents are making their way inside. Duke has put all of the DJ equipment in his van, intending to return it in the morning.

"Are you ready to go?" Jake asks Emma, his arms snug around her waist.

"Ready to go where?" Emma asks, her eyes curious as she stares into his.

"I have a bit of a surprise for you." Jake answers with a grin.

"Oh?" Emma asks. "And what would that be?"

"Come along," Jake says, pulling Emma's hand as they approach the town car. The chauffeur opens their door for them and Emma and Jake slide in the back seat.

"Such luxury," Emma murmurs.

"I wanted to give you everything," Jake says as the car pulls up to the front entrance of the five star hotel he had made a reservation at. "Noon tomorrow," he tells the driver who nods and drives away once they're safely inside the building.

Emma looks around her in wonder as they make their way through the lobby towards the elevator.

When they step into the elevator, the energy between them practically crackles in the air.

Jacob's arms constrict around her, his eyes gazing into hers as a silent communication passes through them. He bends down to kiss her in what was meant to be a chaste kiss, but quickly becomes more passionate. Emma's hand tangles itself in her hair as he lifts her into his arms. Their tongues battle for dominance, neither side forfeiting. When the elevator opens, without breaking the kiss, he carries her with one arm and pulls the key out of his pocket with the other quickly opening the door and kicking it shut behind him.

He sets her down and before she can protest, he turns her around so her back is against his front.

"This is what they call the honeymoon suite," Jake murmurs to her as her eyes take in the rose petals trailing from the door to the bed where they cover the surface. A large bouquet of flowers sits on the coffee table on the far end of the room.

"Seems fitting," Emma says as she looks at the large bed in the center of the room and the large heart-shaped Jacuzzi tub that was near the bed.

"I figured I could show you the modern version of a Jacuzzi, privately." Jake says, trailing his fingers on the edge of the tub.

"I look forward to it," Emma murmurs before turning her attention back to him. "Now, you've clearly gone through some great efforts to make this night perfect." Emma begins as she undoes his tie and pulls him closer with either side of it.

Jake gulps as he watches her ministrations. "And I for one would really like to show how grateful I am to have such a thoughtful man be mine," Emma finishes as she undoes the buttons of his shirt before pushing both the shirt and the jacket off of him, letting them fall to the floor with a soft rustle.

"You're a bit overdressed," Jake says with a grin, remembering how she had said that to him on their wedding night.

Emma smirks at the memory. "Am I?"

Jake turns her around and undoes the zipper, his knuckles grazing her spine, causing her to shiver. The dress falls around her feet and she carefully steps out of it. Jake quickly but carefully sets it aside on a nearby chair before turning his attention back to his goddess, his queen.

His eyes rake over her body as if it's the first time, appreciating every detail, even the ones that are still covered by the lacy white undergarments.

He pulls her flush against him, her hands falling to his chest and gravitating south, quickly unbuckling his belt and sliding it through the loops. She just barely unzips his pants when he pulls her lips back to his, their tongues battling as they walk back towards the bed. Emma lets herself fall back against it, taking Jake with her. Her hands tangle in his hair as his mouth moves down her neck and toward the gentle swells of her breasts.

Emma's breathing hitches when his hands quickly unclasp her bra, tossing it across the room. Her hands fist in his hair as he swirls his tongue around her nipple.

"J-Jake," Emma moans as his hand kneads the breast not being attended to by his tongue. He trails his lips down her abdomen, teasingly close to the lacy edge of her panties.

He hooks two fingers in her panties and slides them down her legs. He grins up at her before diving down on her, sucking hard on the sensitive flesh before thrusting his tongue deep inside of her, curling and twisting as his thumb rubs on that sensitive bundle of nerves. Emma cries out as he brings her closer and closer to her completion, her hands clawing at the sheets.

"Jake," she cries out as she falls over that edge, her orgasm rocking through her in waves.

"I swear I'll never get tired of seeing you like this," Jake says as he crawls up her body. Emma rolls her eyes as a smirk forms on her lips.

Emma reaches up to cup his face, pulling him down for a chaste kiss as he levels himself above her entrance. Jake searches her eyes for any hesitation and upon finding none, buries himself in her, his home, his paradise.

Emma lets out a gasp as he fills her so completely, one hand clawing at the sheets, the other clutching his shoulder.

Jake groans as her walls tighten like a vice around his length. "Love, you're going to make this go a lot faster than I want it to if you keep doing that," he warns as she squeezes her walls tighter around him.

Emma smirks, reaching up to tangle her hand in his hair. She pulls his lips down to hers, kissing him passionately, their tongues tangling as Emma's back arches into Jake's thrusts. Emma flips them over, riding his length.

Jake situates himself above the headboard, his hands tight around her back, one hand tangled in her blonde locks as they meet each other thrust for thrust.

Emma's head bends back as she moans Jake's name breathlessly into his chest. Jake rides out her orgasm before allowing himself to fall over that edge, too. He kisses her hair as he comes down from his pleasured high.

"I love you, Emma." Jake whispers into her ear, his teeth grazing her ear lobe.

She shivers as her arms tighten around him. "I love you more than anything, Jake." She whispers back.

He closes his eyes as her beautiful words sink in.

"Again?" Emma asks as she feels his erection grow inside of her.

"It's what you do to me, baby," Jake murmurs with a grin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey my lovely readers, I'm sorry this one is a bit shorter than the last one, but I didn't have much time to write and I didn't want to leave you without an update. There's going to be a bit of a guessing game at the end, you'll know it when you see it. I hope you are enjoying the story thus far. Thank you for your continued support, it truly means the world. I love seeing review emails in my inbox, so thank you to those who have reviewed, it means the world! Thank you to those who have favorited and followed! Keeps me inspired! :)**

 **Happy reading,**

 **Jess**

The next morning, Jake's eyes open to the sunlight streaming in. He groans and makes his way over to the drapes, closing them so the light doesn't wake up Emma. He then gets back into the bed, and resituates his arms around Emma who sighs contentedly and snuggles closer to him.

Jake stares down at her, drinking in her features as he moves some hair out of her face. He kisses her forehead softly as he watches her sleep.

Awhile later, her eyes flutter open and she looks up at him with a soft smile. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long, I closed the drapes so it wouldn't wake you." Jake answers, shifting himself as she makes to cuddle herself against his chest.

"You're so thoughtful," Emma says through a yawn as she kisses his bare chest.

"You looked so peaceful, I couldn't bear to wake you," Jake responds, kissing her hair. "So how was it for you, better than our first wedding night?"

"I'm not sure if anything could beat our first wedding night," Emma says with a grin. "But, it was definitely one of the best nights of my life."

"Really," Jake says with a self-satisfied grin. "I agree, last night was definitely in the top ten, second only to our wedding night, and my favorite moments."

Emma grins. "Tell me, what are some of your favorite nights and moments?" Emma asks, reaching up to caress her hand against his face. He leans into her touch as he considers that.

"Top ten nights, hmm, our wedding night, last night, the first night we spent the night together when I got to hold you in my arms."

"Those are on mine, too." Emma says, kissing him lightly.

"As for moments, I would say when you first told me you loved me, when I came back and our first kiss, that night on the lawn, looking at the stars." Jake says.

"The moment when I knew you were mine forever," Emma says, thinking about when he came back and told her he loved her.

"Baby, I was yours the moment I laid eyes on you, I just didn't know it yet." Jake says, his eyes scorching as they look into hers.

Emma grins and then looks over at the clock. "You know, we've still got a couple hours until they're expecting us home and…" Emma squeals when Jake pulls on top of him, his lips crashing into hers.

About two hours later, they make their way out of the shower. Jake holds a towel open for her and wraps her tightly in it, wrapping one around his waist before pulling her into his arms. She reaches up to push some of his wet hair out of his eyes.

"To think that some couples view that as a chore," Jake says with a lopsided grin.

Emma looks up at him incredulously. "How?"

"I honestly have no idea," Jake murmurs against her lips, pulling her body flush against his.

Emma giggles and presses a hand to his chest. "As much as I love where your mind is headed, we just got cleaned up and we have to check out in thirty minutes."

"I'm definitely getting you alone again soon," Jake murmurs as he watches her bend over her suit case.

She looks back with a smile. "I look forward to it."

She lets the towel fall from her body as she puts the suitcase back against the wall. She feels Jake's arms wrap around her waist.

"Jake, we're going to be late," she says, not really caring at this point as his lips trail up and down her neck.

"We can be a little late," Jake says, his teeth grazing her ear lobe.

Emma lets out a soft moan before she shakes her head and turns around.

"Maybe I should stop," Jake says to himself as he begins to pull away.

Emma narrows her eyes at him. "To hell with it," she says, jumping into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carries them to the bed.

"Weren't you supposed to be home like an hour ago?" Duke asks when they arrive home later that afternoon.

Emma blushes and Jake chuckles to himself as he squeezes his arm around her waist. "We were, we just got a bit held up."

Duke chuckles to himself and claps Jake on the back. "Good man, Jake, good man."

"You're home," Frank and Maryann rejoice as the happy couple make their way into the living room. "We were expecting you earlier," Maryann says.

"They probably just got held up, right Jake?" Frank asks, with a wink.

Jake smiles to himself and runs a hand through his hair before he kisses Emma's heated cheek. "We did, but anyway, we're home now."

"And just in time, too, the doctor should be here shortly." Miss Peregrine says, walking into the room, pulling them in for a hug. "I trust you had a good time."

Duke snickers as Emma's face goes even redder and even Jake is blushing at this point now.

"Miss Peregrine," Emma says, slightly mortified.

Miss Peregrine rolls her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes." She squeezes her arm around Emma's shoulders.

After Emma's face returns to its normal pallor, which takes a couple minutes, the doorbell rings. Maryann rushes to answer it and lets the doctor in.

"I trust you're Emma Portman?" the doctor asks, holding out her hand. "I'm Dr. Raven. I'll be examining you today."

Dr. Raven sets up in the study and gets everything plugged in. Jake helps Emma onto the hospital bed and holds her hand, waiting for Dr. Raven to get everything set up.

Emma jumps a little when Dr. Raven rubs the cool gel around her belly and then tears fill her eyes when a soft thumping noise fills the air.

"I-Is that?" Emma asks.

"Yes, that's your baby's heartbeat," Dr. Raven says with a brilliant smile. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Portman."

"Can you tell the sex at this point?" Jake asks.

"Do you want to know?" Dr. Raven asks.

Jake looks at Emma who nods furiously.

"I'll take that as a yes," Dr. Raven says.

(Author's Note: So, I'm speeding up Emma's pregnancy just a tiny bit so we can tell the sex earlier in the story…).

"Mom, Dad, Miss Peregrine." Jake calls. They all rush in as if they'd been right outside the room.

"What is it honey, is everything alright?" Maryann asks. She then takes a moment and her eyes fill with tears, too. "It's beautiful," Maryann says, watching the baby move on the ultrasound machine.

"We were about to find out the sex," Emma says.

Maryann and Frank smile, clasping their hands together and Miss Peregrine gravitates towards Emma, holding Emma's other hand.

"Can you tell?" Miss Peregrine asks Dr. Raven.

"In just a second," Dr. Raven says, making a few adjustments. "Alright you see that, those two dots are the testis and that is the baby's penis."

Jake's lips quiver as he pushes his hair out of his face. "My son," he whispers to himself. He kisses Emma passionately, almost inappropriately for company around.

Hot tears stream down Emma's face. "My little baby boy," she whispers to herself. Jake presses feather light kisses to her forehead, her cheeks and her lips once more.

Once they received a few photos from the ultrasound machine, the doctor was on her way.

"The technology here is incredible," Emma says in wonder, rubbing her stomach.

"That it is," Jake says, smiling down at the image of their son. Frank wraps his arm around his son's shoulders, squeezing lightly.

"He's a miracle, Jakey." He whispers.

Jake nods, his eyes not tearing away from the image. "I can't wait to meet him."

"Do you have a name in mind?" Maryann asks as she sits down in the arm chair.

Emma smiles to herself as she thinks of the name she has in mind.

"I do, actually," Emma says as she makes her way to the sofa. Jake follows and without warning he pulls her down onto his lap and she lets out a delighted squeal as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Oh?" Jake asks a smile in his voice. "What did you have in mind?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello lovelies! I hope you are all enjoying the story thus far. I have a few twists coming up in this chapter. For those of you who have read the book, you may notice that I'm including just a couple elements from the book into the story. I'll try to make it a seamless as possible. Please let me know how you're liking the story, thus far. Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Jess**

Days later, the peculiars are all packed and ready to go home, with just one stop on the way.

"We're going to miss you, Jakey." Frank murmurs against his son's hair before letting him go.

"We'll be back to visit," Jake promises before pulling away and hugging his mother, who clutches him tightly to her.

"Be safe. I mean it," she warns when he chuckles. He squeezes her lightly before pulling away. She presses a kiss to his forehead as he does.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Portman, I'll make sure we all get home safely," Miss Peregrine says with a reassuring smile, holding out her hand. "It was delightful to meet you." Maryann shakes her hand as does Frank.

Abe shakes his head when she begins to hold out her hand and pulls her in for a hug.

"Be safe," she whispers before pulling back. Abe simply nods before she returns to her wards. They all wave at the Portmans before Duke begins driving away.

"So where are we headed to now?" Millard asks a few hours in.

"Home, with one stop." Jake answers.

"Where's that?" Hugh asks, his arm around Fiona.

"We're going to visit my family," Duke answers from behind the wheel.

"What are they like?" Miss Peregrine asks.

"Sam, my sister, is peculiar, my mother is, too, and so was my father but he left us years ago. He was an evil, cruel…"

Jake reaches across to pat his friend's arm. "It's alright man, he's gone now."

"Who was your father?" Miss Peregrine asks.

Duke takes a deep breath. Once they found out who his father was, it would change a lot. The only person who knew was Jake.

"My father is as sadistic and evil as they come. I'm thankful every day that my sister never got the chance to meet him, to have the horrible memories of him. I was about four when he left but even at a young age I knew he was bad, really bad. His name was Jack, though most knew him as…"

"Caul," Miss Peregrine breathes before shuddering as her eyes close to block out the terrible images coming to mind. She rubs her temples before opening her eyes once more. "Your father is Caul Bentham?"

"Regrettably," Duke answers after a long pause, his knuckles white as he grips the steering wheel. "I took my mother's name as I didn't want anything to do with him."

Miss Peregrine nods to herself before reaching up and gently squeezing Duke's shoulder. "I'm so sorry that you felt you had to hide that from us."

"I didn't know how you'd react," Duke says, his eyes still focused on the road. "It's one of the oldest skeletons in my closet. I've never told anyone, except for Jake."

"Your secret's safe with us," Claire says from the back which causes Duke to smile a bit.

"Thank you, honey." He says.

"Does that mean…?" Olive begins to ask.

Duke looks in the rearview mirror questioningly as Miss Peregrine prepares herself for what she's about to say.

"Yes, it does." Miss Peregrine responds. "Caul Bentham is my brother, Duke."

Duke's eyes flash to Miss Peregrine's in the rearview mirror. "I wasn't aware he had any siblings, though I didn't know much about him."

They look around them in surprise when the car comes to a stop in the driveway of a rather large house.

"Where are we?" Claire asks.

"My home," Duke answers. "Is it alright if we continue this conversation inside?"

"Of course," Miss Peregrine nods before getting out of the car. Jake gently lifts Emma from the van, holding her in his arms as she stretches and gets used to not sitting.

"Duke!" they hear a voice call from the front porch.

A brilliant smile lights its way across Duke's face as he rushes into the older woman's arms.

"I've missed you, mom." He whispers into her hair as he squeezes her lightly.

"Oh honey, you have no idea." Kate says, holding her son tight against her. "Sam is going to be thrilled to see that you're home, and you've brought visitors?" Kate asks, pulling back and looking at the crowd of peculiars. Her smile brightens when she sees Jake. "Jake, it's wonderful to see you again, how are you?"

Jake grins as he steps away from the group to hug Kate lightly, pecking on the cheek just as her son did. "I'm wonderful."

"You look it," Kate said, squeezing his arm. "You look to be in much higher spirits then when I last saw you."

"Can we come in?" Duke asks, gesturing toward the open door.

"Oh, where are my manners? Of course, come on in, all of you." She ushers them in quickly, closing the door behind them.

"So, what have you been up to?" she asks Jake as they walk into the living room.

"Well," Jake starts, looping his arms around Emma who melts into the embrace. "I got married to the most perfect woman in the world."

Emma rolls her eyes. "I'm hardly perfect," she says. "Emma Portman, I've heard wonderful things about you."

"And I you," Kate says, shaking Emma's outstretched hand. "Jake has said glowing things about you."

Before they can continue, a voice echoes down the stairs. "Duke!"

Duke looks up and runs to his sister, pulling into his arms and kissing her hair. "Sammy, it's so wonderful to see you."

"How long are you back for this time?" she asks, her dark ringlets bouncing as her golden eyes twinkled.

"I'm not sure yet," Duke admits, his own emerald eyes smiling as he pushes back some of his dark blonde hair. "I've brought visitors, though."

Sam looks around him and her face lights up when she spots Jake. "Jakey!"

Jake looks down at her, his arms still around Emma who eyes the younger girl with amusement. She turns her face slightly to look at her husband. "Jakey?" she asks with a playful grin.

Jake shrugged. "I don't know how she picked it up. Hey, Sam, how've you been?"

"I'm great. Better now that you're here. Who are your friends?"

Enoch lets out a small snicker at her middle statement, struggling to stifle it as Olive nudges his shoulder. Jake rubs the back of his neck nervously as Duke shakes his head at his sister.

"Well, this is my wife, Emma." Jake starts, kissing her temple before moving on to the others before ending with Miss Peregrine.

"And this is Miss Peregrine," Jake says as Miss Peregrine steps forward.

Miss Peregrine smiles down at the girl as she steps forward. Kate, who hadn't really noticed the older woman, freezes in surprise.

"Alma?" Kate asks, surprised.

"I was beginning to wonder if you remembered me," Miss Peregrine chuckles.

"You know each other?" Duke asks.

The peculiars begin to settle into the couches in the living room, sensing this was going to be an important moment. Sam sits next to Millard, eying him curiously. Emma sits on Jake's lap in the recliner. Miss Peregrine and Kate sit facing near each other.

"I've known Alma for years, Duke." Kate says. "Though I haven't seen her in quite a while."

Miss Peregrine nods. "It's been a while. I'm glad to see that Jack's not in your life anymore."

Kate nods, her brow furrowing. "I can't believe how foolish I was to believe his lies, especially when I knew better. Though I don't regret it, or not all of it. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have my beautiful children."

"Sam, maybe you should head upstairs," Duke suggests, not wanting his sister exposed to the truth.

Sam scoffs. "Please, I know all about him."

Duke looks to Kate for confirmation who nods. "I felt she had a right to know," she explains.

"How did you know Miss Peregrine?" Enoch asks, his fingers tracing light patterns on Olive's shoulder.

"We were good friends back in the day. Alma here was training to become an ymbryne when I left with Jack. I knew he was troubled and bad news, but I didn't want to see it. Alma warned me about him and the headmistress discouraged me from seeing him, but I was young and what he was offering sounded so good at the time. It wasn't until years later that I discovered his true nature, and I was repelled. Duke was about three at the time and I was pregnant with Sam. He wanted to go and participate in ghastly things and I wanted no part in it. I was preparing to leave him when he suddenly disappeared one night with only a letter in his absence. Knowing he could come back, I packed up Duke and Sam and loop hopped until I was far away from him in another country and another year. It's actually how we ended up here back in 2000."

"Why didn't you tell us that Jack had siblings?" Duke asks, unwilling to even acknowledge that Jack was his father, not if he didn't have to anyway.

"I didn't know what had happened to them and I didn't want you to worry or go looking for them."

"Yet somehow, fate intervened." Jake says.

Kate nods and looks at Sam who looks perplexed.

"Wait, I have aunts and uncles?" she asks.

"Just one," Kate clarifies. "Alma here is your aunt. You have an uncle as well but I don't know what's become of him."

"Myron," Miss Peregrine sighs before shaking her head. "Well enough of the morbid talk for one night, we should be celebrating. A reunion between myself and my good friend and finally getting to meet my nephew and niece."

With that, Kate and Miss Peregrine catch up with each other as the others make their way out of the room. Duke, Jake and Emma make their way back outside to grab some of their bags.

"Well that was quite the story," Jake says after a quiet moment.

Duke nods his agreement as he straps a bag over his shoulder and grabs two more bags, one in each hand as Jake grabs the rest.

"Did you know that you and Miss Peregrine were related?" Emma asks.

"I had no idea," Duke admits as they make their way up to the guest rooms. "But I guess it makes sense now, why I felt so at ease around all of you."

"I imagine we may be spending a bit longer here than planned," Emma muses. "I haven't seen Miss Peregrine this excited in quite a while."

"Mom seems excited, too." Duke grins. "As does Sam."

Jake shakes his head and drops the bags in one of the larger guest rooms.

"Are you staying here, Jakey?" Sam asks, coming up behind them.

"We are," Jake answers. "Would you mind asking your mom which rooms are okay for us to stay in for the night?"

"Anything for you, Jakey." Sam says and bounds down the stairs.

Emma raises her eyebrows at Jake who rubs his hand through his hair. Duke walks out of the room but they can hear him laughing as he walks away.

"It seems you have an admirer," Emma says, winding her arms around Jake's neck. "Should I be worried?"

Jake looks down at her, his own eyebrows raised. He pulls her flush against his body grinning at the small moan that falls from her lips at the sudden contact. "Hardly," he says, his lips ghosting against the side of her neck. "You are my love, my home, my goddess, my queen, and you're beauty and entire being is beyond compare."

"A simple no would have sufficed, but I do love it when you tell me how much you love me," Emma giggles.

Jake gently brushes his lips against hers before pulling her in for a more passionate kiss. "As do I." he whispers as he pulls back after a few moments.

Minutes later, Duke comes up and lets them all know which rooms they'll be staying in and the peculiars quickly move their respective bags to the rooms assigned. Jake and Emma are in one room, Olive and Enoch in another, Miss Peregrine in her own, and then the boys and girls are in their own separate shared bedrooms.

"Can I just say again how wonderful it is to see you again?" Kate says to Miss Peregrine.

Miss Peregrine smiles. "It's wonderful to see you, too. Your children seem to have taken after your peculiarity."

Kate nods. "They have and I'm grateful. I'm so happy to see that Duke has made friends. He didn't have many growing up, he was always a bit aloof, so when he came back with Sam and she told me all about his best friend, Jake, I was shocked to say the least, and then to discover that he was also peculiar and from the future, absolutely astounded."

Miss Peregrine shakes her head. "It's funny how things play out, how after these years, fate has brought us all back together. You'll find this comforting, Duke reminds me so much of you, I don't see an ounce of Jack in him."

"That means more to me than I can say. I always hoped I raised these two right. Sam is getting into the phase of liking boys and I'm still trying to figure that out."

"Yes I noticed her crush on Jake."

Kate laughs and pushes some hair out of her eyes. "She just thinks he's cute, she actually has a crush on another peculiar."

"Another peculiar? Have you met more?" Miss Peregrine asks.

"Miss Robin has a loop not too far from here. It's a more recent one, she made it back in 2014. Sam happened across Lucas one day when he was collecting coins."

Miss Peregrine's brow furrows. "What's his peculiarity?"

"He's got an electric touch. He knows how to control it now, thankfully." Kate answers.

"I haven't seen Miss Robin in years, maybe we could all visit her soon." Miss Peregrine muses.

"I'm sure she'd love that. For now, Alma, how have you been?"

Miss Peregrine smiles fondly. "I've been good. These children have been an absolute joy to care for over the past decades, and I truly mean that. Emma's been with me the longest and she's the one I'm admittedly closest to."

Kate nods to herself. "Jake told me about her, and now that I've seen them, I'd say I've never seen a couple more in love."

"He's brought the light back in her eyes, I owe him for that and for saving me."

Kate's brow furrows. "What do you mean?"

Miss Peregrine explains what happened with Barron and how he tried to replicate the original experiment and she shakes her head. She explains how Jake and the others saved her and the other ymbrynes.

"So do you know what became of Jack?" Kate asks after a long moment.

Miss Peregrine shakes her head. "I haven't the faintest idea, not that I ever actually was interested enough to look. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just worried that someday, somehow, he'll find us again."

"He doesn't know where to look." Miss Peregrine says comfortingly. "I wouldn't worry. Now, it's getting late and the drive was quite tiring. Do you mind if we continue this in the morning?"

Kate shakes her head and watches as her old friend climbs the stairs before climbing them herself towards her own room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey wonderful readers! So I know it's been a while since I last updated, and I do sincerely apologize. This chapter is going to introduce a few new characters which I think will add to the story a bit. We won't be spending too much more time in the future, at least not right now. I hope you like we're the story is going. Please review, favorite, and follow! For those of you who already have, thank you! It means the world to see those emails in my inbox. They make my day!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Jess**

"So, when did you find out that Miss Robin was here?" Miss Peregrine asks Kate as Duke drives them all toward Miss Robin's loop entrance: the back door of an old theatre which Miss Raven happened to own and was close to her house.

"Not too long ago, it was back in 2013 before she created her loop." Duke laughs as he parks the van in a secluded area. He leads them into the loop entrance and they wait until they feel the time shift around them before walking back out and towards Miss Robin's house.

"Sam!" they hear a voice exclaim from the door.

They look up as Sam bounds towards the boy who looks to be about 14 or 15.

"And that would be Lucas," Kate grins as they walk to the door.

"It seems she has eyes for more than one," Emma nudges Jake.

"That's good because I only have eyes for you," Jake says, wrapping his arm around Emma's waist.

"Alma? My god, it's been years," Miss Robin says as she invites them inside. "What brings you here?"

"We're here in the future for a bit of a vacation before we return to our time." Miss Peregrine answers with a smile. "You look good, and a very nice house."

"Thank you! You must meet the children," she says as she invites them into the living room. "I see you've already met Lucas."

Lucas waves shyly as he talks softly to Sam.

"Children! Come in here please!" Miss Robin calls and soon the room is full of peculiars, two of them looking to be about 17, and three of them about 14, including Lucas.

"What is it Miss Robin?" a boy who looks to be about 17 asks. "And who are you?" he asks Emma, his eyes flirtatious as he takes in the blonde beauty.

Jake's eyes flash with possessive fury, as he tightens his hold on Emma. Emma smirks at Jake's possessiveness and presses a kiss to his jaw.

"Emma Portman," she introduces herself, holding out her hand which the boy presses a kiss to.

Jake's eyes narrow as a low growl rumbles in his chest. "Jake Portman," he introduces himself.

"Jay Bryce," the boy says with an impish grin, running a hand through his short auburn hair. "Didn't realize you were taken, babe, my bad."

"Piper Zurich," a girl says, smacking Jay lightly on the shoulder. "You'll have to excuse Jay, he's harmless he's just a bit flirty."

"Ah, but you love me for it," Jay grins, pecking the girl on the lips. "And man you've got to lighten up, you make it too easy." Jay says to Jake. "Your girl is hot, but I've only got eyes for this one," Jay grins at Piper.

"How did you…?" Hugh starts to ask.

"I'm an empath," Jay explains. "That's how I could tell that riling you up would be the easiest considering how much you love Emma here. Your possessiveness was telltale."

"It's quite alright, Jay." Emma says, turning towards her husband. "I've never seen Jake jealous before, I find it a bit…"

Jay raises his eyebrows as he senses Emma's emotion toward her husband and waves her off with a gesture of his hand, a knowing look in his eyes. Emma's face heats up and Jake chuckles against her hair.

A young girl walks forward and introduces herself. "Caroline Hale, but you can call me Carly, most everyone does, and this is my brother, Griffin." The young boy by her side merely waves before looking back down.

"No need to be shy, Mr. Hale." Miss Robin says reassuringly, bending down to his level. "They're all peculiar just like us."

Griffin looks up with a grin. "Well it's wonderful to meet you, truly."

"What's your peculiarity?" Bronwyn asks curiously.

"I'm very fast," he answers and quickly runs a circle around her before stopping, his hair slightly winded. "And you, my dear?" he asks, taking her hand in his.

Bronwyn blushes lightly and Emma, Jake, Olive, and Enoch look between them with amused expressions at the young boy attempting to flirt with Bronwyn.

Bronwyn reaches over and before he can do anything about it, lifts Enoch in the air, twirling him around effortlessly before setting him back down. "I'm very strong."

"I'll say," Griffin says with an impressed grin. "I must get to know you better, I'm afraid I haven't had any new company in ages.

Bronwyn looks back at Miss Peregrine who nods her approval before taking Griffin's outstretched hand and walking with him towards one of the sofas in the living room.

"So, you're the first peculiars we've met in a while, tell us where you're from." Piper says invitingly gesturing for them to sit down.

Miss Peregrine, Kate, and Miss Robin make their way to a couch where they discuss their own matters, most likely relating to catching up and a bit about Jack.

"We're originally from Cairnholm," Emma begins. "We lived there for almost a century before this one found us." Emma says, nudging Jake who grins at her.

"You don't live there anymore?" Jay asks, curious.

"Barron found us." Emma explains.

Piper shakes her head. "How terrible, I'm surprised you're still alive."

"He's dead," Enoch says with a grin, his arm winding around Olive's shoulders. "One of his own hollows killed him. A few of the other wights and hollows are dead, too."

"Barron's dead?" Miss Robin asks, looking up. "You're sure?"

"I saw the hollow kill him myself," Jake answers. "Horrible ghastly things."

"Wait, you can see them?" Carly asks, astounded. "I've never heard of anything like it."

Jake nods modestly. "So are you all from this time or…"

Piper shakes her head. "Hardly, Jay and I have been with Miss Robin since the 50s, Carly and Griffin showed up in the early 70s, Lucas arrived in the 90s, and Alice arrived in the late 60s as I recall."

Jay nods. "She'll be down soon,"

"Actually," a female voice interjects. "I'm here now, hello, I'm Alice Sutton, and you are?" she asks them.

They all shake the girl's hand before she takes a seat beside Jay and Piper.

"So, what brings you here?" she asks.

"I brought them," Duke answers with a grin behind her.

"You're back!" she rejoices, throwing herself in his arms and giggling as he spins her around, her raven waves swishing around them with the motion.

"Did you ever doubt that?" Duke asks as he sets her down.

Alice shakes her head, her arms still around Duke. "I just missed you is all."

"I'm sorry I was gone so long, honey." Duke whispers against her hair, so softly so that only she can hear.

Jake observes the interaction confusedly, which Duke notes. He gestures with his head for Jake to follow him out to the yard.

"I'll be right back, baby." Jake whispers in Emma's ear, his teeth lightly grazing her earlobe causing her to involuntarily shiver and a blush to creep up her cheeks. She nods, squeezing his hand before letting go.

"So, how long has that been going on?" Jake asks once they're away from the house.

Duke chuckles to himself, rubbing a hand through his hair. "Not long, I'd say about two or three months."

"Two to three months is a pretty sizeable amount of time," Jake counters. "Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?"

"You know I don't get along with a lot of people, you and she are my only truly best friends, but with Alice it was different. It took me a while to realize that not only do I love her, but that I was starting to fall for her, so when I say it's only been about two or three months, I mean that we've only been a couple two or three months, we've been friends for years."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Duke sighs, leaning back against one of the trees in the yard. "I wanted you to meet her first, plus we haven't seen each other much before we came to the future."

"She seems like a lovely girl," Jake says. "I am going to caution you, though, don't hurt her."

Duke's eyes blaze. "Hurt her? You think I would hurt her, Portman?"

Jake raises his hands to try to calm him down. "No, not intentionally, just don't do what my grandfather did."

Duke's eyes soften with understanding and he reaches out and pats Jake's shoulder. "I know what you mean, man, and that's not going to happen with us. I did the same thing with her that I did with you, she'll be able to come with me if she wants to. But, Jake, man, I feel it in my bones, she's the love of my life, my soulmate, just like Emma is for you."

They hear a small sniffle and they both turn around. Jake looks around and Duke just shakes his head with a chuckle.

"You know it's not nice to eavesdrop," Duke says, holding out his hand.

Jake watches in shock as Alice comes into view out of the tree.

"Amazing isn't it?" Duke says in an aside to Jake. "She's like a chameleon. She can blend in with any object, become virtually undetectable."

Alice's tinkling laugh fills the air as she walks toward Duke, pressing a light kiss to his cheek before letting him pull her into his arms.

"So, you're Jake. Duke told me about you. It's wonderful to properly get to know you." Alice says, patting Duke's hand around her waist as she shakes Jake's hand.

Jake smiles as he pulls his hand away. "I'm glad Duke's found someone, makes me worry less about him."

Duke rolls his eyes, pressing a kiss to Alice's hair.

Meanwhile, Griffin and Bronwyn got to know each other, showing off their peculiarities as Bronwyn lifted boulders several times heavier than her as Griffin flitted around and collected wild flowers around the edge of the property

"For you," he says with a grin behind Bronwyn. Bronwyn whirls and a shy smile lights up her features as she accepts the small bouquet.

"They're lovely," Bronwyn says softly, her hand delicately tracing the petals of one of the small flowers.

"You are lovely," Griffin counters with a nervous smile, his hand raking through his scruffy mahogany colored hair, his baby blue eyes lighting up as she smiles back. He takes her hand in his and leads them back to the house.

"Should I be worried?" Miss Peregrine asks Emma and Miss Robin who observe the interactions taking place between the two young ones.

Emma bites her lip, deciding how to word her response as Miss Robin offers her opinion. "Griffin is a lovely lad, I haven't seen him this excited in quite a while. He seems quite taken with Bronwyn was it?"

Miss Peregrine nods. "Isn't she a bit young for romance?"

Emma lets out a small chuckle. "Maybe, but let's see how it plays out. Hugh and Fiona have been together for years, even before we started the loop."

(A/N: I've decided to have Hugh and Fiona a little closer to their probable ages from the book rather than the ages we see in the movie).

"I suppose," Miss Peregrine concedes, clasping her hands in front of her. "That doesn't stop me from worrying."

"I wouldn't expect it to," Kate says, coming up behind them. "It's in our nature to worry. When Sam first started liking Lucas I worried constantly, I still do, but they're growing up and it's just something we'll have to deal with."

"How do you deal with this, the romances?" Miss Robin asks Miss Peregrine.

Miss Peregrine glances at Emma who squeals in delight when Jake's arms wrap around her and he pulls her gently away from the group.

"One day at a time," Miss Peregrine answers as she glances over at Olive and Enoch who are having a private moment, their heads bent together, their hands intertwined. "I can't fight it as that will only bud resentment and these children aren't flippant with their hearts. With Olive and Enoch," Miss Peregrine starts, gesturing with a subtle wave of her hand. "were partners for years, their romance and love was only a matter of time, when Jake showed up in Cairnholm, he and Emma became close from the start and so when he came back I knew that their love was going to stay, Hugh and Fiona have been together for years, like Emma said, and they're all so right for each other."

"So what do you make of Bronwyn and Griffin?" Miss Robin asks, gesturing to the two who are close to the door now.

"Bronwyn is a smart girl, she won't let herself get hurt. If there's anything there, it'll show up sooner or later," Miss Peregrine says confidently, a proud smile playing on the edges of her lips as she watches the two walk in.

 **So...what do you think?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello my lovely readers! Long time no see. So this is going to be a remarkably short chapter compared to some of my other ones. It's simply a transition chapter to help us move along to some other things I've had planned for this story. I'll be honest, I kind of fell of the grid for awhile, at least when it comes to MPHFPC and have moved on to a new OTP (if you're into the freeform show, Stitchers, check out my fanfictions for that. If you haven't seen it, definitely look into it. It's quite good). Anyway, I'm trying to get back into my Emma/Jake fanfictions so hopefully we'll see some updates. Fingers crossed. Thank you to those who have continued to read and enjoy. Every once and a while I get a new email for my MPHFPC fanfictions and it encourages me more and more to write. I'm not going to make any promises as to how long its going to be until I update as I'm not sure myself yet. Either way, thank you for reading.**

 **Enjoy!**

Later on that day, Duke drives his family, both blood-related and non, back to his house before he and Alice drive to their private rendezvous spot, the old theatre where they often watched old projected films together.

"So, how was your trip to 1943?" Alice asks, intertwining her hand with Duke's as they settle into their usual spot.

Duke runs a hand through his hair. "It was interesting, it's always strange to go back in time after being in the future. I missed you, babe."

Alice blushes at the pet name and leans her head against his shoulder. "Oh Duke, you have no idea," she murmurs. He presses a kiss to her hair and winds an arm around her shoulders, holding her snug to him.

"Believe me, I do," he whispers against her hair. "When I was in the navy with Jake, he spoke so admirably about Emma, about how much he missed her, about how much he couldn't wait to see her, how nothing was quite right without her, and for a while I thought he was exaggerating, that was until I met you. Nothing's quite right without you, Alice."

Soft tears run down Alice's cheeks as she turns her face towards his, pressing a soft kiss to the edge of his jaw.

Duke gently wipes away her tears, his eyes soft as they gaze into her lavender eyes. "I love you, Alice, more and more with every passing day. There's one last trip I have to make, and then I'll be home again."

"Promise?" she asks, her eyes searching his.

"On my life," he responds, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Alice moans as his tongue swipes across her bottom lip begging for entrance which she eagerly grants, her arms winding around his neck, her fingers tangling themselves in his dark blonde hair.

Duke reaches behind him and pulls up the arm rest, allowing her to fall on top of him. She giggles as she brushes some hair out of her face. Duke shifts them slightly so she's in no danger of falling off before his hands settle on her hips, holding her in place. He loved the feeling of her weight on him as she looked at him with smiling eyes. Duke cups her face in his hand before bending his lips up to capture hers once more.

Alice unexpectedly grinds her hips into his, eliciting a startled groan from Duke as his hands roam up and down her back, one slipping under the thin fabric of her blouse, grasping at the soft skin of her waist. He pulls away to look at her more fully, his eyes hazed over with desire and lust and he saw similar emotions in hers.

"Alice," he starts, pulling her into his lap as he situates himself into a sitting position. "I would love, and I do mean love to continue this, but I want our first time to be in a more romantic setting. Miss Robin's kept this place rather clean and beautiful but it's not very suited for what we have in mind."

Alice kisses the edge of his jaw before pulling back, her hands settling on his shoulders. "I agree, but Duke, please, I need you."

Duke groans as she breathlessly begs him, her teeth grazing his ear lobe. "I need you, too, baby, which is why I made a reservation at a nearby hotel."

Alice blushes at the pet name as her head quirks. "You did?"

Duke nods. "I did, now…" Duke starts as he hoists her into his arms. "It's relatively nearby and I don't feel like driving so…"

Duke quickly runs them to the nearby hotel where he stops between some trees, making sure no one saw how quickly he had moved.

"I love it when you do that," Alice says with an amazed grin. "You are absolutely extraordinary," she says as she loops her arms around his neck.


	15. Chapter 15

A week later, Miss Peregrine and her peculiars bid their farewell to Duke's family and Miss Robin's peculiars before they all, including Duke, made their way back to 1943. It didn't take long, however (only a few months), for the peculiars to start missing some aspects of the future. By this point, Emma was seven months pregnant and while it was difficult they decided to move to the future permanently and with Duke's gift, there was no difficulty with them moving to the future. The ymbryne council had helped take care of the legal matters concerning the house and the property so that when Jake and the others moved into the future, all was taken care of.

The house was the same as it was in 1943 with a few notable upgrades to accommodate their large family.

Alice and Duke had got married and had decided to visit Jake and the others soon after.

"Duke, it's lovely to see you again," Emma greeted him when she answered the door, hugging him as best she could considering her protruding stomach. Jake came up behind her and smiled when he saw his good friend, giving him a firm handshake as he invited Duke and Alice inside.

"The feeling's mutual. You haven't had the baby yet, I thought for sure he would had arrived by now." Duke says, scratching at the back of his head.

Emma shakes her head ruefully. "Not yet, it seems he wants to wait it out."

It only took a few more hours, though when Emma's water broke. She and Jake had been taking a stroll in the lawn when suddenly the fluid flowed down her legs and Jake had carried her bridal style back into the house, settling her on the prearranged hospital bed set up in the study adjacent to the living room.

"Miss Peregrine," he called, trying not to sound too panicked. She quickly made her way into the room, closing the door behind her to provide some privacy to the new parents.

Jake stayed by Emma's side the entire time, even as she nearly broke his fingers, he held onto her hand and didn't say anything but soothing, kind words even as profanities that would make a sailor blush skipped their way out of her throat.

Three hours and twenty three minutes later, Jacob Enoch Portman Jr. was born into the world. Jacob held his son in his arms as Miss Peregrine took care of Emma. He smiled down at his content son, swaying him gently as the baby softly cooed.

"Welcome to the world, Jacob Enoch Portman Jr. I promise I will always protect you, I will always be there for you. You are safe, you are loved, and you are wise." He murmurs, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Jacob made his way out of the room to introduce his son to the rest of the peculiars who flocked to him immediately.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Jacob Enoch Portman Jr."

Enoch's eyes filled with surprise at hearing his own name and he smiled at the newborn.

"Hello, Jacob. I'm your uncle, Enoch and I will always protect you and I'll be there for you whenever you need me."

Olive grins and presses a kiss to her fiancée's cheek and smiles at Jake. "That's a lovely thing you did, Jake."

"Enoch has proven to be a very good friend and so have you Olive, which is why Emma and I have decided to ask if you would be his godparents."

Tears sprung to Olive's eyes as she nods vigorously and Enoch nods, too. "Can I?"

Jake hands Enoch the newborn and the baby coos, happy to be in Enoch's arms.

"What did I miss?" Duke asks, coming in. He and Alice had had to run an errand in town. He then sees the now sleeping newborn in Enoch's arms.

"Emma had the baby?" Alice asks, her eyes alight with joy. "How wonderful, and he's very handsome Jake. The perfect combination of you and Emma."

"Thank you, Alice." He says, his heart overflowing with love as he looks at his son. He gently takes his son back after a few moments, needing the contact.

"Just think, Duke. You'll have your own in a few months." Alice grins, kissing his cheek.

Duke's eyes widen as he looks down at her. "You-you're..."

"Yes," Alice giggles, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're going to be a father, Duke."

Duke lifts her up and swings her around, pressing a passionate kiss to her lips before he sets her down.

"Baby, you've made the happiest man in the world."

"There's one exception to that," Jake says without looking up from his son's sleeping face.

Duke nods his agreement before turning his attention back to Alice.

"Jake," Emma calls and Jake gives them one last smile before walking back into the study where Emma who's clean and in a new nightgown waits on the rather large, cushioned chair. The hospital bed is set aside. Jake carefully gives Emma the baby as he maneuvers himself beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"He's beautiful," Emma murmurs, tracing her finger down little Jake's soft cheek.

"He is, he takes after his mother." Jake grins, his eyes poring over his son's light blond hair.

"Perhaps the hair but his features are all you," Emma says. "I saw his eyes, they were your beautiful sky blue eyes."

Jake grins to himself. "You did great, love."

Emma smirks to herself, noticing the bruises on his fingers. "Perhaps, but I sure did a number on your hand."

Jake flexes his hand. "They'll heal, and I've had worse."

Emma giggles gently. "I can't believe we're parents."

"Believe it, baby." Jake says, his eyes full of love as he gazes down at his son and then into his wife's eyes. "Are you ready for this adventure? This new beginning?"

"I'm ready for anything as long as I'm with you," Emma responds.

 **Just a small warning. There's going to be a twist coming up soon. Not sure how soon it'll be until I update but I assure you it will be worth the wait. I plan on melding some aspects from the book into this movie-centric fanfiction. I'll try to keep it understandable and not confusing. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
